Baby Come Back to Me
by PurificationArrow
Summary: Alexis entered the Pro Leagues, with help from old friends, to win her way to the top and face off against Zane. Along the way she experiences new friends, new loves, and everything in between. But between it all, will she keep sight of what's important?
1. An Attempt, Chapter 1

_October 08, 2006_

**Title: **Baby Come Back to Me

**Author:** PurificationArrow

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** Teen

**Couples:** Alexis x Zane

**Summary:** Alexis is still bothered by the fact that Zane has been transformed into this new, dangerous Zane. While at the lighthouse one dark night, someone comes, the last person Alexis would expect, then and there. Potential spoilers.

**(A/N) **This is meant to be a one-shot, but if I get a really positive response to this, then I'll continue it. Although please keep in mind that I won't be able to update on a regular basis. Because of school, life and such. So please be patient with chapters for other stories. Thank you!

**Chapter 1: **An Attempt

Alexis had just gotten the information about Zane's visit to Duel Academy, and how he had defeated both Atticus and Syrus. Her golden eyes closed, this wasn't the Zane that she knew.

The one that she knew, she used to be able to count on him to be there, no matter the circumstances. If she was scared about her brother, almost to the point where she would break, he could help her fight off the tears.

But not anymore, things had changed in the short amount of time that Zane had graduated from Duel Academy, and when he had lost to Aster Phoenix.

As much as she hated to admit it, even to herself, she was afraid.

Afraid of what had happened to the comforting friend she had once had, and afraid of the time when he dueled Jaden.

Although no one said anything, everyone knew that it was bound to happen. Jaden and Zane would duel, and there would be only one victor. Zane's new dueling ways were confusing her, just as much as they were everyone else.

He had abandoned his respect for the game of Duel Monsters, and he had left his friends on Duel Academy behind.

Alexis tried her best to push away these thoughts of doubt and fear, because she hated that feeling, but to no avail.

She stared out of her window at the Slifer Red dorms, and they rested upon the lighthouse which was so familiar to both her and Zane. The sun had begun to set, casting shadows upon the lighthouse which she saw the kooky head of Ra Yellow Dorms, going to activate its beacons which would shine across the dark waters of Duel Academy.

Her eyes switched from out the window to the digital clock lying on her bedside table.

**7: 42 P.M.**

It read in bright red bold letters. She sighed; this would be about the time when she would leave her dorm room to go to the lighthouse where she would see Zane, already standing there, his arms crossed in their usual pose.

But ever since his change had come, she had stopped going to the pier, believing that if she did, she would be betraying everything good and noble that she and Zane had talked about.

But today she could resist the alluring pull of the lighthouse, whose beacons had activated.

The Ra Yellow headmaster was leaving the building, which gave Alexis the perfect opportunity to go there, and see if she could feel that things had really changed between her and Zane. Deep inside herself, she honestly hoped not. But ever since Zane had taken on his dark garb, she had felt sadder, and lonelier than ever before.

--- Alexis's P.O.V. ---

So, there I stood. At the lighthouse, and all alone.

I guess things really have changed, because I can barely smell Zane's scent which had seemed to drill its way into the concrete.

His reassuring calm was gone, and had been replaced with a dangerous dark power that had over-whelmed his charming, kind, quiet, passionate side.

The darkness seemed to calm me down; as if it were fooling my mind into thinking that everything horrible that had happened had just been a dream. But inside, my heart knew very well that everything was as real as could be.

I knelt, and touched the cold hard ground with my fingertips and bare knees.

Almost instantly I had wished that I had changed into warmer clothing, for a chilling breeze from the sea had come and washed over me, as if warning me to head back inside for some unknown reason.

But I ignored my better judgment, and remained, kneeling down on the cold hard ground, wishing for things to be better.

Then, as if by magic, I smelled Zane's distinct smell. **(A/N: Oh yeah, and before you ask, I don't mean to make Alexis seem like a dog. This is very….. uh…. Dramatic, I guess, so that's why it's like this. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, this is my first time trying to write a drama.)**

A spicy and clean scent filled my senses, and I opened my closed eyes, and saw two black covered legs in front of me.

I froze, and as my eyes traveled upwards, I already knew who it was, but I couldn't resist looking. My breath caught in my throat, as I looked upon Zane's face. It was emotionless, and his cold blue eyes glared down at me.

I suddenly realized that I looked ridiculous, kneeling on the ground and looking up at Zane.

But for some strange reason, I didn't seem to care all that much, whereas when he had been the real Zane, I would've scrambled up in embarrassment. This time, I stayed where I was, and I looked back at him with serious eyes.

Then, but to my surprise, he extended a hand to me.

Carefully, I looked at it, skeptical about whether I should take his hand or not. A chuckle interrupted me, "Alexis, have you really lost that much faith in me in such a short time?"

Had it been my brother, I would've given him a bone-chilling glare. But I simply didn't answer, and accepted his warm hand, which effortlessly pulled me to my feet.

We stood there for who knows how long, looking at each other, then finally, I couldn't stand it anymore, and broke the silence, "Why are you here?" I asked, purposely leaving out his name.

He smirked, and I almost flinched, never before had I seen him smirk like that, "I can't visit my old school anymore, is that it?" He said to me.

At last, I found an excuse to tear my gaze away from his burning one, "I never said that." I retorted.

"How are my baby brother and the others?" He asked in a low unrecognizable voice.

I turned back to him, "What's the real reason you're here?" I asked him, my eyes fixed on his, hoping that he would look away.

But, he didn't, he kept eye contact with me, then grinned, "You caught me red-handed, Lexi." He said, which made me flinch slightly, "How are **you** right now?" I turned away from him, "I'm fine. Thank you." I replied coldly.

A hot breath next to my ear made me freeze, "Is something wrong? You seem to be colder than I remember Alexis." He murmured.

I bit my lip, and forced myself to be calm, "I'm the same person that I was when we last saw each other." I told him, but couldn't resist adding, "You're the one whose changed Zane; not me."

His presence near my ear vanished.

Unconsiously, I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I'd been holding.

A tight hold on my wrist, however, forced the breath back into my lungs as I was swung around and pressed against the lighthouse base.

-

I ground my teeth against my lip as I stared into Zane's harsh blue eyes as they gazed at me, emotionless.

Underneath my brave mask, my heart thundered at the closeness of our faces. "Have I really changed all that much Alexis?" I glared fiercely into his blue eyes, trying not to show anything.

Trying not to show my fear at his new more seemingly violent self, no fear at how close we were, just no fear.

"Alexis!" I heard Atticus's voice, and I managed to find the strength to break away from Zane and rush to where I had heard my brother. I felt my brother's warm clothes as I held him tight.

Atticus closed his arms around me, and I could feel him raise his head to glare at Zane.

Something felt wrong, and I looked at my brother's face.

A sharp gasp forced its way from my lips, Atticus's brown eyes were angry. I'd never seen him like this, never before. I could practically feel the rage emanating off from him as his brown eyes seemed to bore holes into Zane's black clothes.

"Atticus?" I whispered his name quietly, hoping to break him out of this state that scared me so badly.

He paused and looked down, and smiled. "Hey Lexi." He said gently, like he used to when something happened to me when we were kids.

"Atticus," Zane awknoweledged my brother at last. My brother nodded, "Zane." He retorted.

I finally pulled my head from Atticus's shoulder, and I looked at Zane from the comfort of my older brother's arms. He looked at me momentarily, and I froze.

Then, he left without another word to either of us.

---

I sat on the couch in the Slifer Red Dorms, holding a blue blanket secure around me.

"Alexis, what happened?" I could hear Atticus ask me. I looked to the cup of hot chocolate in my hands, "I went there, and he was there too." I said, summarizing everything together.

I closed my eyes, and began to think, ignoring whatever Atticus was saying to me at the time.

In recent events, Jaden had defeated Satorius, and apparently returned him to his normal self. This was the last week at the Academy before summer came around once more, and I had to try to do something.

I didn't want a repeat of what had happened between Jaden and Aster Phoenix, I wanted to end this before something more started.

I had to get Zane back to his normal self. The self that was kind, and gentle, but strong and serious as well. The person that all of us knew, and loved.

"Atticus," I inturrupted him in mid-sentence, "I'm going."

He stared, contemplating my words, "Going?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I have to try and get Zane back." I said quietly, beginning to explain things.

At the end, Atticus was quiet, and he stared. Finally, it seemed that the full impact of my words took their toll, and Atticus understood what I planned to do.

He slumped over in a chair, "B-but Alexis! Where're you gonna get an agent, anything like that!" He shouted.

I winced, hoping that he wouldn't wake up Jaden and the others. I wanted to do this alone, because if Jaden was hurt because of something that I wanted to do, I think I'd hate myself for it.

"Atticus, keep it down. I have everything under control." I tried to reassure my brother as calmly as I could.

He was quiet and sat in the chair and watched as I stood up, "I'm leaving tomorrow Atticus. Sorry. But I have to at least try. If you and Syrus couldn't, then maybe I can."

With that, I left him behind, and retreated to my room to pack.

_Sorry bro, everyone. If everything we've done in the past doesn't work, then maybe this might. I just hope that I'm ready for it, cause if I'm not, then all of this will have been in vain._

---

I stared at the helicopterwhich was descending slowly into the dock.

It glided over the water's surface, and finally came to a stop in front of me. The door opened, and I watched as Aster Phoenix exited the copter.

"You ready?" He asked, blue eyes gleaming.

I nodded, and followed him into the small air craft. I still felt badly that I'd given Atticus bad information about my departure. I had told him at noon I was going.

But it was 5 in the morning, far away from noon.

I closed the door behind me, and stared out as the helicopter rose out of the water and headed away from Duel Academy.

_'Wish me luck.'_

I had told Atticus in my letter.

_Here I come Pro Leagues._

---

Hooray! A long first chapter! Okay, here's the deal: this is like a sequel to the story Summer Break I Think NOT! That one. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. Although, if you didn't it won't make that much of a difference. Although things may seem a little strange now, everything should be explained in the next chapter which I have no idea will come out. Probably not for a while because I'm going to be really busy with other stuff. Thanks!

_-PurificationArrow_


	2. The Pro Leagues, Chapter 2

_October 12, 2006_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YGO GX

**Title:** Baby Come Back to Me

**Author:** PurificationArrow

**Rated:** Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Summary:** Alexis is still bothered by the fact that Zane has been transformed into this new, dangerous Zane. While at the lighthouse one dark night, someone comes, the last person Alexis would expect, then and there. Potential spoilers. Hints of Alexis and Aster.

**Notes:** Not much really. Just enjoy the chapter!

_Itaclis_ - thoughts

**Bold** - emphasis on words

**Bold, underline, and parentheses** - authors note

**Chapter 2:** Pro Leagues

A gentle shaking on her shoulder awoke Alexis. Her golden eyes opened, and she raised her head from the glass that it had been pressed against.

She looked to her left and saw Aster's silver hair, "We're almost there." He told her without looking.

She closed her eyes and nodded. She looked out the window, and she could see Domino City underneath them. Quietly, she readjusted her bag in her lap, and stared out with window with determined eyes.

Aster looked at her for a few seconds, then turned his attention back to the helicopter.

"We'll get settled in a hotel not too far from the stadium. Then I'll go and get things ready." The lack of emotion in his face and tone reminded Alexis of Zane.

She looked back to her side window, "Alright." She agreed.

---

Alexis's legs still felt like jello from the ride there, at least a half day's ride.

It was about 5 in the after noon, and she was waiting in the lobby of a hotel while Aster stood at the front desk and was talking to the manager.

She sighed.

_I guess I'm going to be seeing a lot of him now. Since he's my manager and all. _She smirked, and laughed quietly to herself. _Kinda funny I think. The person who, in a way, caused all of this is going to be managing what I do until I get matched up with Zane. I'm esctatic._

She thought sarcastically.

"Rhodes." She looked up.

Aster stood there, "We're all set." Was all he said. She rose to her feet and took her bag in her right hand. She ignored the bone-chilling stares that she was getting from the men around the lobby.

Thankfully, they should stay away because of Aster well known... Asteryness.

They boarded the elavator and were quiet, speaking naught a word to each other, even when they got to the room and Aster tossed Alexis the key to her room.

He passed by her and slid the card key into the slit on the lock that was on the door next to Alexis's room.

He entered, closed the door, and was gone.

_This'll be fun. I can tell, we're going to be **great** friends._

She entered her room and locked the door behind her. The scent of cleaning products was overwhelming, and she coughed. Alexis walked over to the window next to the vanity set and queen sized bed, and opened it.

The fresh city air filled the room and took out the suffocating scent.

She took a large breath, and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she looked out the window. She could see the humongous Kaiba Corp building a good distance away. Also, she caught just a small glimpse of the legendary Yugi Moto's game shop not too far from their hotel.

At the base of the hotel was a group of quickly growing camera men and women.

She could catch tidbits of their loud voices, "Is it true that Aster Phoenix is staying at the hotel? What about the girl that he was seen with coming in? Are they an 'item'?" That word nearly made her gag.

Her and Aster, and item?

She resisted the urge to shout, "Only in your dreams!" Down to the papparazzi.

Alexis stepped back and let herself fall onto the soft goosefeather bed. It was so comforting, it nearly lulled her to sleep instantly. She was about to drift off when the telephone in the room rang loudly, and she was forced to pick up.

"Hello?" She said groggily into the machine.

"ALEXIS!" The voice made Alexis jump at least three feet into the air.

When she had recovered from the inital shock of 'ALEXIS' she put her ear back to the reciever. "Atticus?" She asked timidly, hoping that her brother wouldn't be too steamed at her.

"Jeez, Alexis. I was worried.Why did you lie to me? Did you think I wasn't going to let you go? That I was going to try and stop you?"

She stopped hi, before he could bombard her with any more questions, "Atticus. Listen to me please." The silence on the other end told her that she had his attention, "I have to do this. You and Syrus couldn't do it. And you guys are the closest anyone's ever been to Zane, I--" "Not true."

She gave a start, "B-but..." She protested.

"Not true." Came her answer again, "You're just as important to Zane. You probably don't remember too well, but when we were little, you had climbed a tree, and accidentaly had fallen. Thankfully, Zane dove and caught you before you were too badly hurt. Ya see?"

Alexis searched her mind for when it happened, but she could find to recollection of the event.

But because of the gentle tone in her brother's voice, she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Someone suddenly knocked at the door, "Rhodes, open up." Aster voice commanded.

She rolled her eyes, and whispered back into the phone, "I need to leave now Atticus. Bye..." She placed the phone back down, and stood up.

The blonde unlocked the door and let Aster in.

"Here's the plan." He said. She stayed silent and listened carefully.

"We're going to stay in the City for the rest of the day, and tomorrow. After that, it would probably be best to brush up on your skills. Understand? Then that's when the duel is. You're going to be dueling someone called Canace Arashi. Japanese, 18 years old. Uses wind cards. Hopefully you'll be able to defeat her with that information alone."

She nodded almost robotically.

He stood, and went to the door and stepped out. Then, it hit her, "Hey! Whadda ya mean **hopefully**?" She snapped. His reaction surprised her.

Instead of being the emotionless person she had normally seen him as, he smiled, and closed the door.

She sat there in shock, and analyzed her mind's image of his eyes before the door shut them off. His blue eyes were actually friendly, like he really wanted to know her better. Also, she had seen this in Zane's eyes before once. Weakness.

Heat rose to her cheeks, and she shook her head.

_No! I'm not here to get a boyfriend. I have to save Zane, and I won't let Aster's prety-boy looks get to me like they have with the majority of the female population._

She crossed her arms and sighed.

Alexis walked over to her suitcase and opened, staring at the clothes and items she had brought along.

Because of the papparazzi crowding outside of the hotel, she would have to think up a disguise to get past them and out into the city. She smiled, and bent over her clothes.

---

The reporters seemed to be either getting discouraged, bored, and even more angry because their shouts became louder, with impatient tones in them.

Alexis walked towards the doors, her head low, allowing the blue cap to cover her blonde hair.

She wore a tight white V shirt with tan pants and a belt. The automatic dorrs opened, and she slid through the mobs. As she was jostled around, and held her breath, hoping that she wouldn't be found out.

She nearly yelped as she was tossed out onto the sidewalk, the reporters still clamoring about.

She smirked, and began to walk away as fast as she could from the hotel. It was half past five, so she could be back by 7 to get ready for bed.

_Well, here we go._

---

The lights on a black duel disk glowed brightly, then shut off.

Dust cleared from a white field, and a duelist was slumped over onto the white ground. His cards were scattered everywhere, and he looked like road-kill that had been sent from hell and back. **(Okay, well not THAT bad. But still, pretty bad.)**

Zane brushed dirt from his black uniform, and turned.

The crowd was cheering loudly, reacting powerfully to Zane's new dueling technique.

He smirked, and vanished beyond the blackness of the stadium doors.

_In Zane's room_

The sun was beginning to set slowly, and the shades were drawn open to their fullest.

The blue walls gave the room a frightening haze-like feel. Zane stared out the window with his critical blue eyes, scanning Domino City. The only reason that he was here was beacuse 1: He had a duel the next morning with some person called Lucas Kenosha. and 2: Because Alexis was in the city.

He was fully aware of the fact that she had come here to participate in the pro-leagues despite her young age.

Atticus had ruined it when he and Alexis had met at the lighthouse, but her brother wasn't there to save her this time. Unfortunately, there was one person.

He gritted his teeth at the memory of him.

Aster Phoenix, the first one to have truly defeated him. Much to his annoyance, Phoenix was to be Alexis's manager. How a 16 year old punk could be Alexis's manager was besides him.

Zane grinned.

He had a very good idea as to why the both of them were here. They were here to supposedly, 'help' him. To get him back from the darkness that had consumed him when he had lost respect for the game of Duel Monsters.

He admitted, he no longer had respect for the card game. But that is what now made him strong.

Thanks to this new change in him, he's never lost a duel since Aster. It was because he had abandoned his Cyber Monsters that things were the way they were now.

Despite the fact that he admittedly grew lonely, he was a winner.

Money was pouring in, and he was famous once more. The rise and fall, and rise again of the great Zane Truesdale.

He had left behind his friends. Bastion, Chazz, Atticus, Syrus, Jaden, and even Alexis. When he had left them all behind in that underground duel with Mad Dog, he became strong.

Zane was no longer afraid to duel, and he wasn't afraid to defeat Alexis when his chance came.

"Just you try it Alexis." He growled to himself.

_The true Zane sat in the dark corners of this new Zane. Chained and barricaded in a dark cell. He had tried many times before to escape, but everytime he found the willpower to try, it faded away when his dark mind showed him how he had lost all those duels. It had been several months since he had been in there, and he found he no longer had the strength to try and escape. Still, he remembered that when he saw Alexis had the pier, something had reawakened. His dull blue eyes regained their shine, and the true Zane began to fight again._

_Sadly, he had lost this battle again. So, he was trapped once more, in bonds that he seemingly would never escape from, ever._

---

Hooray! I actually got done the second chapter in almost record time for one of my YGO GX stories! Well, thanks for all the reviews people, I really appreciate them. Here's to a great continuing story!

_-PurificationArrow_


	3. First Match, Chapter 3

_November 1, 2006 _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YGO GX. But I do own Alexis's opponent, and her future ones.

**Title:** Baby Come Back to Me

**Author:** PurificationArrow

**Rated:** Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Summary: **Alexis is still bothered by the fact that Zane has been transformed into this new, dangerous Zane. While at the lighthouse one dark night, someone comes, the last person Alexis would expect, then and there. Potential spoilers. Hints of Alexis and Aster.

**Notes: **Sorry this took so long. I've been busy keeping my grades as good as I can get them. But in this chapter, there's going to be drama, seriously annoying (possibly fluffish) fluff. Still haven't gotten the whole "fluff" concept down, but still. I'll tell you when it happens, so be prepared.

Italics - thoughts or flashback

**Bold - emphasis on word**

**(Bold, underline, and parentheses) - Authors note in mid chapter**

**Chapter 3:** First Match

Last Chapter: Sadly, Zane had lost this battle again. So, he was trapped once more, in bonds that he seemingly would never escape from, ever.

Alexis felt the smoothness of her cards as she ran her hands over them, examining each one.

_Flashback_

_---_

_"Alexis, your opponent's name is Uma Ryder, specialty horse cards. Prepare your deck to counter a deck that uses lots of power. The duel is in two days, that should give you enough time." Aster had said when he entered her room._

_The blonde frowned, "But, is that all the information we could get?" She asked._

_Aster stopped, and turned around, "Yeah. She's supposed to be really good, she won 3 championships for her age division when she was 12 years old."_

_Alexis nodded, and pulled out her cards from a drawer. "Alright." She said._

_Then, she noticed that the silver-haired pro leaguer still hadn't left her room, "Yes?" She asked. Aster smirked, "If you're as good as you're supposed to be you really shouldn't be worrying."_

_She snorted and began looking through her cards without so much as a glance towards Aster, "Ya know, you being one of the best duelists in the world should know that anything can happen in a duel. Or didn't Jaden teach you that?" Aster just laughed completely disreguarding her insult, "I suppose so." He said, and left._

_---_

_End Flashback_

She looked at a picture beside her bed: Alexis had his arm looped around two people, Alexis on his left, laughing along with him, and Zane on his right, grimacing. Still, there was happiness and light in his eyes.

That was just one year ago, when they had gotten Atticus back to his true self.

She sighed, and fell back on her bed. She closed her eyes. _How in the world am I supposed to help Zane? I don't even know if I can make it to the group that he's at. The Elite of the Elite. And... She reopened them, Will I even have the guts to duel my hardest and defeat him?_

She jumped when her cell phone rang suddenly.

Alexis sat up, and pulled it out of her pocket, opened it, and pressed it to her ear, "Hello? Alexis Rhodes." Alexis said as she answered the phone.

"Alexis, hello." Drawled the voice on the other end. Alexis froze, and her eyes narrowed, she was thankful that the person on the other end couldn't see her facial expressions. "Zane." She said.

-

Zane smiled on the other end, "I hear that you have entered the Elites. And that your first duel is in two days. Against Uma Ryder. I wish you good luck, you'll need it. These aren't duels like those back the the Academy. These people will be just as strong if not more so than Jaden. If you think you have any hope of even getting to my level, you're wrong. I warn you now, these duelists will crush you. Your spirit will be broken, and you will eventually become like me. Respect for dueling lost. Is that what you want?"

-

Alexis was completely speechless, "I-I-" She was inturrupted sharply, "In any case, sleep on that Alexis. Is it really what you want?" Then, the line went dead.

Slowly, the phone closed, and it was set next to her. She stared at the carpet, unbelieving of what Zane had said. She bit her lip, and pushed the tears back from the corners of her eyes, "Is this really you Zane?" She whispered.

She shook her head, and set the phone on the night stand, and immediately laid down, not even taking the time to remove her day clothing.

Alexis curled under the blankets, and stared at the ceiling. _What if he's right? What if he's actually telling the truth. My spirit will be broken, and I'll lose my respect and love for dueling? Zane, what happened to you?_

Her eyes slowly began to close, and finally they shut.

--- 2 days later ---

Alexis opened her eyes, and sat up straight, awake instantly.

Her first duel of the Pro Leagues was today, and it weighed down on her heavily. She stretched, and yawned, already tired.

She got up and began to prepare for the duel later on that day.

--- Dressing Room **(Hey, in this story, she's got one!)** ---

The feel of her Academy uniform was comforting.

Sub-consciously she ran a brush through her thich blonde hair, barely realizing that there was a knock at the door. When the person knocked for a second time, she finally jumped to attention and called, "Come in!"

The person who entered was none other than Aster, and he closed the door softly behind him. "Ready?" He asked.

She looked at the mirror instead of him and nodded, "Yeah." She said, the confidence in her voice surprising even her.

Aster sent her a look, but said nothing. "I'll be fine Aster." Alexis said to try and reassure her manager. She looked around the top of her desk for something, and when she found it, she laced it around her neck.

Aster looked, curious, "What's that?" He asked.

Alexis didn't look at him but still answered, "It's something special." She said shortly.

Deciding not to press the matter, Aster shrugged and turned, then opened the door and stepped out. But before the door closed, he said quietly, "Good luck." Alexis's head went up, but when she turned in her chair, the silver haired boy was already gone.

She barely noticed there was a light shade of blush covering her cheeks.

She snorted and turned back in her chair, "Feh. Jerk." She said, and glared at her lap. She shoved off all thoughts of Aster and slipped on her blue dueling gloves.

Alexis tightened them with determined strength, "Here I go." She said, golden eyes burning with fire.

--- The Duel ---

The roar of the dueling fans was painfully enormous, and for the first time, Alexis was beginning to feel a bit intimidated.

She shook her head.

The doors opposite to her opened up and out stepped a short female duelist with long black hair tied into a braid. She stepped onto the arena and walked to te center where Alexis was already standing.

Her brown eyes were strong, and she seemed very determined.

She put her hand out, a light smile covering her face, "Good match, alright Miss Rhodes?" Alexis was honestly a bit surprised, but smiled back nonetheless and shook her head, "Yeah." She agreed.

The crowd cheered and Alexis flinched slightly.

The referee walked to where the two girls were and put the microphone up to his mouth, "First match of the preliminaries. Alexis Rhodes," Alexis's face lit up on a screen, men cheered and Alexis winced. "And Uma Ryder!" Uma's face lit up as well next to Alexis's with their 4000 lifepoints underneath their faces.

"Alexis ready?" The ref. looked at Alexis and she nodded, "Ready." She said. "Uma ready?" Uma nodded, "Yes."

Uma and Alexis walked to their own sides of the ring and raised their duel disks, cards ready.

The man backed up and raised an arm to the air, "Begin!" Their disks lit up, and the 4000 on the screen lit up, and the duel began.

"Miss Rhodes, care to make a move first?" Uma shouted over.

Alexis nodded, "Be glad to." She drew a card, and scanned them quickly, "I play Blade Skater in attack mode, and I also play three cards. Your move." The purple monster appeared on the field as did the three cards.

**Blade Skater: Attack: 1400, Defense: 1500**

"Hold it!" Uma said. "Because you played a monster on your first turn, I get to play this trap, Spy!" A face-up card lit up on the field, it had a picture of a black horse on it, rearing up and neighing.

"Spy allows me to play Stallion Scout." She placed a card on her disk and the spot lit up on the field.

There was a flash of yellow and a black horse, matching the one on the picture appeared.

**(Stallion Scout: atck: 1500, def: 2000)**

"But because I summoned my scout as a special summon, I can't attack with him for two turns. So I place my scout in defense mode. Now, I place one card face-down. Your move Miss Rhodes."

Alexis drew and looked up at the girl's powerful looking stallion. 2000 points, not low enough for my blader but I have an idea of how to deal with this.

She flipped over one of the face-down's she had, "I activate: Allegro Tool! With this, I can destroy your face-down. Go, Allegro Tool!" A sharp spear looking weapons attached itself to Blade Skater's skate.

Her monster began to skate across invisible ice, and kicked upward at the face down card that Uma had.

The girl shielded her face from the flying triangular pieces, "You fell right into my trap! My Stallion Scout's special ability activates. Whenever a trap on my side of the field is destroyed, I can destroy one of the cards on your side of the field. And I chose your face-down."

The card Alexis had facing down was revealed to be Hallowed Life Barrier. Then, it shattered, and vanished.

"Nothing I use is working, why can't I defeat her?" Alexis hissed, a feeling of dread and fear washing over her.

_'Your spirit will be broken... these duelists will crush you.' Zane's words came flooding back to her._

Alexis shook her head, "I switch Blade Skater into defense mode, I end my turn."

"Very well then. I sacrifice my Stallion Scout for Lead Mare." The stallion neighed and disappeared, and in its place appeared a while muscled horse who neighed and pawed at the ground.

**Lead Mare: Atck: 2000, Def: 1500**

"And her special effect, is she can bring back any Stallion Scouts in my grave. So return to me, my stallion!"

Lights flashed, and the black horse was once again alive and standing on the field next to the white mare. The two animals touched noses and whickered, "Oh yeah, and when my stallion and mare are on the field at the same time, their attack points go up by 500."

"Now Stallion, attack Blade Skater, Thundering Charge!"

The black horse neighed loudly, and rushed across the field heading towards Alexis's monster. "Not so fast, I activate my last face-down. Doble Passe! Now I take the hit for my monster."

She grunted as the horse raised up and pounded her with its sharp hooves.

**Alexis: 2000**

**Uma: 4000**

"But now, because I took the hit for my Blade Skater, she get's to attack you directly, go! Accel Slicer!"

The purple monster bypassed the two horses, and struck Uma with her skate. Uma stumbled backwards, and her lifepoints dropped.

"Not bad." She grinned. Alexis narrowed her eyes,_ why's she smiling? I just scored a direct hit, and she's not even steamed in the least._ "Unfortunately, not good enough either. Remember, my mare still has her attack."

She pointed at Blade Skater, "Attack Lead Mare! Bugal Cry!"

The white horse rose up onto her hind feet, and stomped the ground, sending out powerful sound waves. Blade Skater attempted a block, but was almost instantly destroyed. Alexis gritted her teeth, "How can this be happening?" She hissed to herself.

_'Your spirit will be broken... these duelists will crush you.'_

Alexis squeezed her eyes shut, "I won't be beaten here. I still have to accomplish what I came here for!" She whispered.

--- **(ok, here we go)** ---

From where he was sitting, it looked like Alexis was having trouble in all aspects of the duel.

Winning, strategies, and keeping focused.

"Alexis, what's wrong with you?" He shouted, but his voice couldn't reach to where the young duelist was thanks to the cheering of the crowd. He frowned and examined her movements, she was shaking her head as if she were trying to rid herself of something.

"Alexis! What-" He began to shout but Alexis's opponent beat him to it, "Rhodes!"

The blonde girl jolted to attention. "What's wrong with you? What is so important that you can't seem to put all your guts into this duel and defeating me?" Uma bristled from the other end of the field.

Alexis shook her head, "I'm trying my hardest, so don't say that--" "Quiet! It's clear that there's something that you can't fix, and you can't handle it. Miss Rhodes, I understand that there are things that are more important in times like this, but obviously if there were another way to help you would be focusing on that instead of this. So what is holding your attention so much that you can't focus on this?"

"I am focusing on the duel, I just-" Once again Uma cut her off, "No! Don't even try to make excuses. Think, the person you wish to save from himself needs your help. Isn't that right?"

Aster sat wide-eyed in his chair, "How would she know?" He muttered.

Alexis had the same look on her face, "But how..." She trailed off. "You really don't remember me, do you Alexis?" Uma asked with a light smile on her face. "Uma Ryder, 14 years old, formerly known as Uma Gabrielle Smith." Alexis had a blank look on her face for a moment, then gasped, "That's right Miss Rhodes."

Uma laughed, "You met me just one year ago. When you were with the one whom you are now helping."

Slowly Alexis nodded, "You were with Syrus." She said, and Uma nodded, "Yes. He's told me what has been going on around, and what kind of change has befallen his brother. I was at the Academy for just one year, and then I left again. I thought that I had to prepare things for your arrival."

Alexis blinked, "How did you know that I was going to be here?"

Uma blushed, "My mother's a phsycic. Why do you think I talk formally like this?" She asked, seeming mildly snippish.

Aster felt himself think, _oh, but of course. The most obvious and logical answer._

"Anyways, I see that my work was for nothing." Uma said, and glared. "You can't focus on our duel beacuse something obviously happened between you two. Am I right?" Alexis was speechless.

"Miss Rhodes, the only way that you can help him, is to defeat me. No matter what he might have said. As you well know, he isn't acting like himself, and doesn't know what he is saying. He cares still, you still know and believe that. And the only way to bring him back, is if you defeat me, and win against him. You haven't been trying hard enough because he discouraged you, and you were afraid that what he said would come true."

Alexis looked at her blue boots, "I guess you're right." She whispered, and Uma smiled, inwardly grinning in triumph.

"Good." Uma said softly, and smiled at Alexis. The blonde smiled back, and Aster felt like he needed to gag. He got up and walked towards where Alexis was standing, "Are you two quiet finished?" He asked.

Both girls looked surprised, "Oh yeah, Mr. Phoenix is still here, isn't he?" Uma said innocently.

Aster sighed, "Can you just get on with the duel? The stadium's probably going to overflow with tears if one of you doesn't break this mood." He indicated to all the dueling fans in the seats.

Streams of tears ran down their faces.

"So can you please?" Aster asked once again, getting a tad annoyed.

Alexis smiled, "Right."

--- **(End of Fluff/Drama)** ---

Uma readjusted the duel disk on her left arm, "Very well, I sacrifice my Lead Mare and her my Stallion to make room for this! Fire Winged Pegasus!" The two monsters vanished in a ring of red light. When they disappeared, a ring of white fire shot up high into the air.

The people in the stands were awed, and cheered loudly.

The fire died as if someone had snapped their fingers, and there was a blue skinned horse, its mane, tail, eyes, and feet glowing red with hot flames. "Unfortunately, I cannot attack with my Pegasus, so you still have a chance. It's your move Miss Rhodes." She said.

**Fire Winged Pegasus: Attack - 2500 Defense - 1800**

Alexis nodded, "Got it." She viewed the cards in her hand once again. "Alright! I play my Etoile Cyber," A long haired woman appeared on the field, "Followed by the known as: Call of the Haunted!" She placed a red card onto her disk with the image of a grave.

"With this trap, I can bring back one of my deceased monsters, so return to the field, Blade Skater!" Alexis sweeped her arm across the field, and a circle of purple appeared, and in the center stood Blade Skater who stood tall next to Etoile Cyber.

The entire stadium seemed to rumble with the intense cheering and shouting that the fans produced.

"I play two cards on the field, and I end my turn." Alexis said, and placed to cards on her disk which appeared on the field with two hums. Uma nodded, and drew a card, "Very well then. I play the trap Sacrifice. It allows me to discard two cards on the top of my deck, in order to special summon a level 4 monster or less to the field. Alright, I summon the monster Trojan Horse!"

**Trojan Horse: Attack - 1600 Defense - 1200**

A wooden horse appeared on the field and neighed loudly.

She viewed her hand, "And since I haven't normally summoned a monster, I chose to sacrifice Trojan Horse for the legendary: Kaze, Horse of the Wind!" **(Just as a reference, the majority of the monsters that have appeared in this duel are of my own creations, just like this one. I'll tell you which ones are fake and which ones aren't at the end of the chapter.)**

**Kaze, Horse of the Wind: Attack - 2500 Defense - 2000**

"But this is a level 6 monster, you need two sacrifices in order to summon it." Alexis protested, getting increasingly suspiscious. Uma grinned craftily, "Did I forget to mention that my Trojan Horse can act as a double summoning?"

Alexis set her jaw, "Yeah, you did." She muttered.

Uma shrugged, "Oh well. Now, Fire Winged Pegasus, attack her Etoile Cyber, Giga Slay!" The huge animal reared up, and a ball of yellow and orange appeared in its mouth. It slowly grew bigger and bigger, and then it finally fired the blast.

The giant ball headed right towards Etoile Cyber, "Hold it!" Alexis shouted and flipped over a card, "I activate Hallowed Life Barrier!"

One of Uma's eyes narrowed, "Hallowed Life Barrier?" She asked. Alexis smirked, "If I discard one card to the graveyard, then for the remained of this turn my monsters can go unharmed."

A green ghostly looking barrier appeared in front of Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater, shielding Etoile Cyber from the blast.

"Fine. I end my turn." Uma said.

_Alright, this is my last chance to turn this around, if not now, then I'm screwed for the rest of the duel. It's now or never, if I lose this, I wont' be able to help Zane! C'mon!! _Alexis squeezed her eyes shut, and drew a card.

The greenish barrier vanished exposing her monsters.

She grinned widely, "Perfect!"

"Alright, first I play Ookazi, this spell causes you to automatically lose 800 lifepoints." A fire ring shot up around Uma, and her points dropped from 2600 to 1800.

"Now, I play Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together. Now, Cyber Blader, appear!" Alexis thrust her arm skyward, and a blue-haired monster appeared from the clouds that had gathered.

**Cyber Blader: Attack - 2100, Defense - 800**

Alexis smirked, "And since you have two monsters on your side of the field, my Blader's attack points are doubled."

**(In case you're bad at math, it's 4200 attack points)**

"Very impressive Miss Rhodes." Uma said with a smile.

"Gee thanks." Alexis retorted, "I also activate the card Pot of Greed." She drew two cards from their place and held them in her left hand. "Alright, Cyber Blader, attack Kaze, Horse of the Wind! Whirlwind Rage!"

The monster began to spin quickly, and turned into a whirlwind, making a beeline for the horse.

"Hold up! I play Negate Attack. Pretty self explanatory." The space in front of the horse swirled, Cyber Blader's attack sank into it, and the monster returned to Alexis's side of the field.

Alexis briskly nodded, "Fine. I end my turn with one face-down card."

She looked up, "Go." She murmured and stared Uma down, eyes glittering.

---

**(A/N:) So? Hehe, I hate doing this, but it helps... I think. But anyways, sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, and right in the middle of a duel as well. Oh well, the next chapter might not come out for a while, but with Thanksgiving Break in two weeks, well, who knows. Cause, heck, I sure don't.**

_-PurificationArrow_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	4. I Try to Find another Boy, Chapter 4

_November 26, 2006_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters in YGO GX except for Uma and future opponents.

**Title**: Baby Come Back to Me

**Author**: PurificationArrow

**Rated**: Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Summary**: Alexis can't get her mind off the fact that this dark Zane has been born. So as a result, she goes and leaves the Academy for a while to enter the Pro Leagues with Aster Phoenix as her manager. Along the way, she sees different truths, and love in the most unexpected ways.

**Notes:** Okay, sorry that took a long time to make. But this Thanksgiving Break really hasn't been that much of a break. But anyways, not much dueling in this chapter, partially cause I'm not especially creative with the duels. So sorry to those who likes duels in stories. Oh yeah, and in case you've forgotten, they're in a middle of a duel right now, Alexis had one monster, Uma has three.

_Italics - flashback or thoughts_

**Bold - emphasis on words**

**Bold and underline - author's note in mid-chapter**

Underline - made up cards

**Chapter 4: **"I Try to Find, Another Boy..."

_Last Chapter: _She looked up, "Go." She murmured and stared Uma down, eyes glittering.

**(Life Points-**

**Alexis - 1900**

**Uma - 1800)**

Uma nodded, "Alright then Miss Rhodes." She drew a card, "To start things off, I play the Spell known as Horn of the Unicorn which raises my monster's attack and defense by 800 points and equip it to my Pegasus." **(3300 atck.)**

In a glow of light, a yellow horn appeared on the mystical horse's head.

"I also equip the card Axe of Despair. Now my Fire Winged Pegasus' attack goes up, by 1000 points!"

Alexis' eyes widened and she gritted her teeth, "Fire Winged Pegasus, attack! Abyss Flame!"

The blue skinned animal neighed and shot a burst of red and black flames from its nostrils. They spiraled and engulfed the Cyber Blader, and she screamed and shattered instantly. Alexis frowned and bit her lip hard as her life points dropped 100 points.

"Alright, my draw," and she did, "First up, I'll send out Cyber Gymnast in defense mode. **(Cyber Gymnast - Attack: 800, Defense: 1800) **Then, I play two cards. First, Rain of Mercy which raises our lifepoints by 1000. Next comes Simple Equation. This card gives my monster 1000 extra attack points takes all the defense points of our and totals them up. Then, it is subtracted out of our lifepoints."

She winked. "And you'll see how that'll end up."

Uma closed her eyes and smiled. She lowered her arm with the Duel Disk on it, and the lights faded away with a queit hum.

**Alexis: 1000**

**Uma: 0**

The crows cheered, and an announcer ran up onstage and grabbed Alexis' arm and hoisted it up, "Winner is Alexis Rhodes!"

Alexis smiled happily.

Aster gave a triumphant half-grin and clapped his hands.

When the announcer had let go of Alexis she had walked over to Uma and put out a hand, "Thank you." She said. Some people say that girls can practically communicate with just a glance at each other, this was one of those times.

"No problem Alexis." Uma said. "But if you lose before you get to him, I swear, I'll haunt you the rest of your life."

---

The lights of Domino City twinkled like the stars masked by the smog.

Alexis barely felt the goosebumps that rose up on her arms when a cold breeze from outside swept through the open window and into her room. _I can't lose. Not until I get Zane back, the real Zane. The one who helped me, the one who was always kind and caring, just to me. The Zane who protected me. That Zane._

She was still dressed in her Academy uniform, the blue silk that her Obelisk skirt and top were made out of was smooth and well, silky.

She broke out of her revere at a knock on the door, "Come in."

Aster's face appeared through the opened door, "Alexis." He said, greeting her with a nod. She walked over to the door and opened more, "Can I help you?" She asked in a sarcastic voice that could've belonged to Chazz.

The silver-haired duelist chuckled, "Yes, actually. Come with me to the rooftop please."

Then he left.

Alexis stared after him, startled, but collected herself and began walking after him.

-

Alexis stood at the top of the last step and crossed her arms and looked at Aster who was looking at the city.

"Well Mr. Manners, why'd you want me to come up here?" She began to wonder if Chazz really had had that much of a bad influence on her.

Aster turned and put a hand into his pocket and approached her.

"I got something from your friends at Duel Academy. I believe you'd want to see it." He stopped in front of her and handed Alexis an envelope he had drawn from him pocket. Breaking the seal on it, Alexis pulled out the first thing her fingers touched, a folded up letter.

She straightened the paper out carefully, and began to read what was written:

**Dear Alexis,**

**This is Jaden and Syrus. We can't believe that you left the Academy to enter the Pro-Leagues. Pretty sweet, ya know? But anyways, Atticus told us about why you'd gone, and we were really surprised. Especially Chazz, heh, he's acting like a baby. But Syrus says personally that you should've have gone. When he dueled Zane before, he wasn't himself and didn't even seem to care that he had beaten his bro. I **(Jaden)** sorta agree with him. I haven't gotten a chance to duel Zane, but I'm not sure if he'll be safe to duel. Not that he's going to turn into some weird person, I'm just saying. Everyone's really worried about you Alexis, so ya gotta beat Zane up, and come back soon. Got it? Oh yeah, and we watched your duel against that Uma Ryder girl. Gotta say, you scared us all. But you did a really sweet job, and we're hoping that you can bring Zane back... ya know, to his normal self.**

**Well, 'till next time Lex,**

**Jaden and Syrus**

_Jaden..._

She smiled gently and folded the paper back up into thirds.

"Big dope..." She murmured.

A flutter of paper caught her attention. Several very small famliar looking objects landed on the ground, scattered slightly. She bent and picked one up, she gasped quietly when she saw what her friends had sent with the letter.

"You have good friends." Aster remarked.

Alexis looked up at Aster who was handing her the remainder of the fallen cards. She accepted them with a smile, "Yeah, I do." She noticed the sad glint he had in his bright blue eyes, and looked away.

They both straightened up and Alexis ran her thumb up and down the surface of the cards.

She slid the cards into her pocket and looked at her manager, "Is that all you wanted when you asked me to come up here?" Aster nodded, "Yup." He put his hands into his pockets and brushed past her.

Alexis smirked and walked to the edge of the fenced off rooftop. She stared down at the people walking by, entering and exiting shops. Her eyes landed on one person, and her heart felt like it was being squeezed slowly, but strongly.

Blue hair, teal eyes, tall, strong build. It was Zane.

She stepped closer and grabbed the fence, making a unbelieving sound.

Her eyes shook as they continued contact with Zane's. His eyes held hers, and not for one second did she doubt he was looking directly at her. From out of the corner of her conscience he heard Aster walked quickly up to her and stare down. "What?" He asked. Alexis blinked, and he was gone.

Alexis shook her head, "It was nothing." She lied.

Aster gave her a hard stare, but couldn't break Alexis hard and determined shell. He made a face, but left her side and stood at the stairs and turned back. "You should be careful around him now you know." He warned her.

The blonde bit back a snipy retort, but just barely.

Still, what the silver-haired boy made sense, "I know." Was all she could say at the moment. She left her place at the edge of the building, and walked down the stairs without giving Aster a glance.

Then she stopped.

"I still think that he's there. He isn't himself I'll admit that much. But the Zane that I know is a lot stronger than this. He still has respect for his cards and for other people. All he needs is to break free of the side whose afraid to lose."

She turned around and met the Phoenix's eyes.

Aster smiled gently, "I know." Was all he could say as well.

Alexis turned and blushed, "G-good night Aster." She mumbled, and retreated back down the stairs and into her room. Aster's smile slowly disappeared, and he looked at the dark sky.

---

Steam rose up around Alexis and her hair floated in the warm water.

Her grey eyes were closed, and they opened slightly, remembering the look in the Pro Leaguer's eyes. Despite the heat of the bath, she felt goosbumps rise up her arms, but not the goosebumps you get when you're scared or creeped out.

Even now, she still felt hot blush slowly leaving her cheeks.

An image of Zane flashed in her mind.

He was alone, his will to fight nearly gone, and he was afraid. His kind blue eyes had lost their shine, and they were now dull. He was chained to a stony wall, his Academy uniform in tatters.

She jumped forward, panting.

_What was that?_

Then she remembered the look she had seen in Zane's eyes on the TV, on magazines, when she had met him at the lighthouse, and just now. His eyes were cold as ice and harder than ever. Whenever he found triumph in what he did, a smirk placed itself on his face.

A horrible smirk that Alexis hated to see.

It didn't even seem that he was trying to break free anymore. He had lost his will, sense of freedom, and he was afraid to duel with respect, and duel because he loved the popular game.

By now, Alexis was lying in bed, Zane's image appearing on the ceiling.

_Maybe... I should just focus on getting him back to his normal self. Then I can stop being so obsessive. There are other important things in life, aren't there? After I get him back to the true Zane Truesdale, then maybe..._

_'I know.'_

Aster's voice echoed in her head, and she felt warm when she saw his face accompanying his words.

She sighed and covered her face with her pale arms, "What am I doing?" She murmured to herself, thoroughly confused.

---

**(A/N:)** Alright, so it didn't come out during Thanksgiving Break. Sorry... I'm a bad authoress. XP Sorry... but um, can one of you tell me what in the world Ritual Sanctuary and Machine Angel Ritual do? I CAN'T FIND OUT!!

_-PurificationArrow_


	5. Sundown, Chapter 5

_December 12, 2006_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO GX and that's all you need to know.

**Title**: Baby Come Back to Me

**Author**: PurificationArrow

**Rated**: Teen

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Summary**: Alexis has entered the Pro Leagues with some help from powerful friends in order to win her way to the top and face off against the new Zane Truesdale. Along the way she experiences new friends, new loves, and everything in between.

**Notes:** Happy next chapter day! Oh, and sorry this one took a while as well. I've been lacking YGO GX passion. (sigh) 'Tis a sad day in the world of writing. But! I have good news, and as soon as I think of the good news, I'll tell you!

_Italics - Thoughts_

**Bold **- Emphasis on a word

**Bold and Underline** - author's note

**Chapter 5: **Sundown

_Last Chapter: 'I know.' Aster's voice echoed in her head, and she felt warm when she saw his face accompanying his words. She sighed and covered her face with her pale arms, "What am I doing?" She murmured to herself, thoroughly confused._

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

Alexis groaned, and opened her grey eyes.

Her arm automatically reached out and thumped her alarm clock on the top. It stopped making its irritating sound, and was quiet.

She stared at the ceiling, and even though, according to her alarm clock, it was 9 in the morning, she could already see sunlight filtering in through the closed curtains of her hotel room.

If she closed her eyes and concentrated a bit, she could already hear the reporters and news fans cramming the hotel doors.

Police were doing their best to attempt to keep the rabid people out. She got up, and resisted the urge to look out the window and see the ant sized reporters screaming their questions into the police's face.

---

By the time it was 9:30, Alexis was washed up, dressed, and ready to do... whatever it was people did when they won a big duel.

Rush hour had hit outside, and there was a full flock of reporters in front. By now, two things had happened. One, the reporters had increased greatly in numbers, and were nearly pressing the police back. And two, a few more policemen had managed to arrive on the scene and had brought some sheild/blockade things. **(Whatever those are called)**

She sighed.

Sitting around wasn't going to help with anything. Might as well just go downstairs, and ignore the reporter's questions as she would attempt to eat her breakfast. Inside, she had a very, very accurate feeling that as soon as she came in view of the glass doors, the reporters would go crazy.

Sure enough, when she had gotten down there, survived the elavator music that she swore Atticus bribed the hotel into installing, she still had to face the mob.

One eye of the reporter gang was laid on the blonde, and the volume rose tenfold. She nearly winced as the chandeler overhead shook with the intensity of the screaming that the reporters were giving off.

Her food was all gathered on her plate, and she picked somewhere semi-secluded to avoid being video taped as the "new rising star" (as she was called) ate breakfast.

If the reporters saw, or got wind of the random things she chose to eat, all dueling females everywhere would be eating the same thing. She sighed,_ I guess this is the price of fame. And gee, I am loving it._ She muttered sarcastically in her head.

"This your new spot as well?"

Without even looking up, she could already tell it was Aster. She looked anyway, and attempted a tired smile, "Good morning." She said. He grinned, "Pretty rough just being in a duel, huh?"

He sat down on the other side of the table.

She sighed and nodded, "Is this the treatment every Pro-Leaguer gets?" She asked, and pointed a thumb to where the doors were. Aster smirked, "Not always. Just the winners, and people like us."

Alexis blinked, "'People like us'?"

Aster nodded, "Yup. People like us. Zane's a heartthrob, so am I apparently. And you, you probably already know." He looked away, and Alexis blinked confusedly when she saw a hint of red on his cheeks.

Still, she understood what Aster was getting at.

"I see."

Was all that she could think of to say.

The silver-haired boy cleared his throat professionally, "Well, anyways, here's some information on your next opponent."

He fished some papers from goodness knows where, and laid them on the table.

She put her hand out and drew them over to where she was sitting. A male's face was on it, along with information on what types of cards he used and his dueling style.

"Curtis Calzone."

She read out loud.

"You're going to be dueling him in one week over in Paris." Aster told her. She blinked, "Paris. That's a bit random, isn't it?"

He shrugged, "It was requested that the duel take place there. Don't ask me." She smiled, "I won't." He smiled back, "Oh yes, before I forget. We leave at around 7. It'll take a bit to get to the airport." He said, then left.

---

Red glared at her and read 7 o' clock.

Just around the designated time that Alexis and Aster were to leave. The sun was beginning to set across the horizon, and the mob of reporters had thinned out slightly. It was either the original ones had gotten fed up and left, then new ones had come to take their place, or, they had just waited it out faithfully like good little reporters were supposed to.

In any case, she hadn't been able to go outside and get a fresh breath of air.

And the last thing that she wanted to do was open the window. By doing that it was like saying, "I'm here now bombard me with 50 million questions."

"Alexis." She went to the door, hearing that it was Aster. She dragged her suitcase along with her. She opened the door, and there was Aster, with the bellhop boy, "Ready to go?" He asked casually, his hands in his pockets.

She nodded and let the bellhop take her suitcase, "Yeah."

The two followed the employee to the elavator, and waited until the elavator went to their level. They both had to wait however, because the elavator was a bit small for the bellhop boy, their suitcases, and the giant carrier.

They waited there, and Alexis stared as the lights above the elavator doors blinked on the different levels.

Her eyes became unfocused and they were distant.

_Well, here I am. This is really what I wanted. I'm going off to Paris, to my next duel of my career. Is this was Zane wants though? Here I am, doing all I can to help free him, but what if this is the choice than Zane made. What's going to happen if I find out that he wanted it this way?_

The image of Zane, chained up and dis-spirited entered her mind.

_No. Zane is strong, and he wouldn't have given up without a fight. He has no one to lean on, and I have to be there. Zane, wait and hang on until I find you. Then, I can beat you, and free you._

She nearly jumped when Aster reached over and shook her shoulder.

"Alexis, are you alright?" He asked, genuine concern in his bright blue eyes. She nodded, and followed him into the elavator that had just come.

Aster looked at her from out of the corner of his eye, "Are you sure that you're alright? You blanked out for a bit back up there." She smiled and tried to make it seem like she was fine, "Y-yeah. I'm okay."

He gave her a look that obviously told her he didn't buy a penny's worth of what she had just said.

Still, he left her alone, and straightened up to stare ahead at the glass doors.

---

The seat belt light above their heads blinked on.

The captain's voice went over the intercom, beginning to explain the procedures of the flight.

Obviously a requirement for all aircraft rides in an airplane, even if the plane was a private luxury jet with two of the strongest duelists on it. Alexis sat in her chair, cheek pressed against her loosely closed fist, while staring at the seatbelt light waiting for it to turn off.

Roaring filled her ears as the jet took off, and they began their ascend into the sky.

As soon as the seatbelt sign was off, she detached it from her slim waist.

Fluffy white clouds were rolling over the wings of the ship, and the ground below was beginning to vanish. It'd been a while since she'd been up in a private plane... the last time, was when she, Atticus, and Zane were flying around the world to his duels.

On her trip back to the Academy, she'd gone on Mindy and Jazz's yacht. They'd invited all the boys coming back to the Academy too.

Joy.

She got up and walked back a bit until she saw Aster's silver head. It was dipped down, and he was queitly reading a book without so much as unfastening his seat belt. She tapped the hand rest on the chair in front of him gently.

"Hey," She murmured, getting his attention. She felt herself nearly jump when Aster looked at her, a strange gleam in his eyes. It passed, and they were back to normal. "Yeah?"

She paused, then answered him, "When will we be arriving?" She asked. He shrugged, "Hard to say. It doesn't really seem like the jet is moving that fast. Then again, things aren't what they appear. I'll ask the pilot. Wait here."

He detached the seatbelt, and got up.

He brushed past her, his traditional silver suit moving past her arm.

The Pro Leaguer had vanished into the front, and she sat down in the seat across the aisle where Aster had been sitting. She closed her eyes, and rested her head on her fist once again.

A little while later, she heard footsteps.

He was back.

Aster swung himself back into his seat and faced his head towards her. "They said that they're having some difficulties." He said. She cocked a brow, "Which means..." He smirked, "The wind is blowing against us, and the jet is using too much fuel to push against it."

She lowered her arm and listening more carefully.

"There's an island we're approaching, called Hawaii. American island, nice place according to the flight attendant. There'll actually be time to stop at the beach." He said in a light-hearted tone.

Alexis smirked, "The great Aster Phoenix actually wants to enjoy himself?"

Aster closed his eyes and smiled, "Yah. I'm only human after all." He joked back. He opened his eyes, and they softened. Hers widened, and he shook his head. "Nevermind. Hey, when we get there, there's something that I want to show you. Okay?"

She blinked, "Yeah."

The nice moment was ruined however when a flight attendant walked out. "Excuse me, Miss Rhodes?" She asked politely. Alexis looked up, "There is a call for you. From a Mr. Rhodes. Is he your brother?"

She nodded, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

The woman looked away, a blush covering her cheeks.

Alexis quickly shook her head, "Nuff said." She told the woman and rose from her seat.

She walked up to where the phone had been located, and she picked up the phone from its cradle. "Atticus?" She asked into the phone. "Lexi!" Her brother's happy voice came. She smiled, "How're things back there?" She asked him.

He laughed, "Great. We all saw your duel against that Uma girl, man she was hott!"

Alexis rolled her eyes, sighed, but laughed. "Oh yeah, and Jaden says that you'd better win since Crowler won't let him off the island unless he gets a restraining order." She laughed, yup. Sounded like the both of them.

"So is everything okay Alexis?" Her brother asked, his voice becoming serious.

She nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "Yeah. I'm on the plane to the next duel." She said. "Lexi, I'm really proud of you." The pride in his voice was unmistakable. "I know Big Bro. I know."

"Win, and bring Zane back to us. Okay?" He asked.

She nodded, confidence filling her. "Yeah."

He brother seemed to be moving, "Well, call us a bit more often Lexi. Alright? Oh yeah, everyone wants to say a little something," He was moving on the other end, and she heard everyone's voices.

"Alexis! Hey, keep your game on!" Jaden.

"Be careful Alexis!" Syrus.

"LEXIIII!!!! COME BACK! I'M HERE FOR YOU!" Chazz.

"Use utmost caution please." Bastion.

"Ready everyone? Altogether!" "GOOD LUCK ALEXIS!"

She smiled, then hung up. It really did feel good to have friends like that, as weird as they might be. Just another reason why she needed to find Zane, duel him, and bring him back. Just like she'd promised.

And she had **never** broken a promise before.

Never.

---

(A/N:) Well, hopefully I didn't take that long this time. Two updates, and on the same day! Hooray! Except it's late now, and I'm tired. So, I'll try and update sooner that I have been, but there's probably no definite time. Sorry readers, fans, etc. Alright? Thanks for all your support! It really does mean a lot to me. That's why I had that sappy-ish moment at the end. Bye!

_-PurificationArrow_


	6. Sundown, Chapter 6

_March 10, 2007_

**Disclaimer** I don't own YGO GX and that's all you need to know.

**Title** Baby Come Back to Me

**Author** PurificationArrow

**Rated**: Teen

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Summary** Alexis has entered the Pro Leagues with some help from powerful friends in order to win her way to the top and face off against the new Zane Truesdale. Along the way she experiences new friends, new loves, and everything in between.

**Notes:** Happy next chapter day! Oh, and sorry this one took a while as well. I've been lacking YGO GX passion. (sigh) 'Tis a sad day in the world of writing. But! I have good news, and as soon as I think of the good news, I'll tell you!

_Italics_ - Thoughts

**Bold **- Emphasis on a word

**Bold and Underline** - author's note

**Chapter 6: **Sundown

_Last Chapter: 'I know.' Aster's voice echoed in her head, and she felt warm when she saw his face accompanying his words. She sighed and covered her face with her pale arms, "What am I doing?" She murmured to herself, thoroughly confused._

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

Alexis groaned, and opened her grey eyes.

Her arm automatically reached out and thumped her alarm clock on the top. It stopped making its irritating sound, and was quiet.

She stared at the ceiling, and even though, according to her alarm clock, it was 9 in the morning, she could already see sunlight filtering in through the closed curtains of her hotel room.

If she closed her eyes and concentrated a bit, she could already hear the reporters and news fans cramming the hotel doors.

Police were doing their best to attempt to keep the rabid people out. She got up, and resisted the urge to look out the window and see the ant sized reporters screaming their questions into the police's face.

---

By the time it was 9:30, Alexis was washed up, dressed, and ready to do... whatever it was people did when they won a big duel.

Rush hour had hit outside, and there was a full flock of reporters in front. By now, two things had happened. One, the reporters had increased greatly in numbers, and were nearly pressing the police back. And two, a few more policemen had managed to arrive on the scene and had brought some shield/blockade things. **(Whatever those are called)**

She sighed.

Sitting around wasn't going to help with anything. Might as well just go downstairs, and ignore the reporter's questions as she would attempt to eat her breakfast. Inside, she had a very, very accurate feeling that as soon as she came in view of the glass doors, the reporters would go crazy.

Sure enough, when she had gotten down there, survived the elevator music that she swore Atticus bribed the hotel into installing, she still had to face the mob.

One eye of the reporter gang was laid on the blonde, and the volume rose tenfold. She nearly winced as the chandelier overhead shook with the intensity of the screaming that the reporters were giving off.

Her food was all gathered on her plate, and she picked somewhere semi-secluded to avoid being video taped as the "new rising star" (as she was called) ate breakfast.

If the reporters saw, or got wind of the random things she chose to eat, all dueling females everywhere would be eating the same thing. She sighed;_ I guess this is the price of fame. And gee, and I loving it._ She muttered sarcastically in her head.

"This your new spot as well?"

Without even looking up, she could already tell it was Aster. She looked anyway, and attempted a tired smile, "Good morning." She said. He grinned, "Pretty rough just being in a duel, huh?"

He sat down on the other side of the table.

She sighed and nodded, "Is this the treatment every Pro-Leaguer gets?" She asked, and pointed a thumb to where the doors were. Aster smirked, "Not always. Just the winners and people like us."

Alexis blinked, "'People like us'?"

Aster nodded, "Yup. People like us. Zane's a heartthrob, so am I apparently. And you, you probably already know." He looked away, and Alexis blinked confusedly when she saw a hint of red on his cheeks.

Still, she understood what Aster was getting at.

"I see."

Was all that she could think of to say.

The silver-haired boy cleared his throat professionally, "Well, anyways, here's some information on your next opponent."

He fished some papers from goodness knows where, and laid them on the table. She put her hand out and drew them over to where she was sitting. A male's face was on it, along with information on what types of cards he used and his dueling style.

"Curtis Calzone."

She read out loud.

"You're going to be dueling him in one week over in Paris." Aster told her. She blinked, " Paris. That's a bit random, isn't it?"

He shrugged, "It was requested that the duel take place there. Don't ask me." There was an awkward silence, and the reporters outside were still shouting their questions, hoping that they might get an answer.

Aster stood up, "The plane is leaving later at 8 o' clock. So be ready." He said.

Alexis crossed her arms and sat back in her chair, "Alright." Was her answer. Another awkward silence, then Aster cleared his throat, and left, saying, "Later." With the casual half wave over his shoulder.

Five minutes passed when she blinked, as if coming out of a fog, "What was that?" She murmured.

---

The clock glared red at her as she stared at it.

Her suitcase was packed up and ready to go, and it was about an hour before the designated time. Later on that day, her manager had come to her door and reported to be ready an hour before, and that he would tell her when.

To be frank, she was a little annoyed that he seemed to be doing everything for her, but at the same time she was mildly flattered.

All the other boys who had taken a random interest in her just said that they loved her. Well, except for Zane. A cold frost felt like it was settling on her heart. Zane never said anything like that, assuming he said something at all.

She chuckled quietly to herself.

But she knew that he did care for her. Even though he never said it, his actions were always expressing his words, or what he wanted to say.

_Flashback_

_Zane and Alexis were talking at the lighthouse about the Shadow Riders problem, when they both heard scratching sounds from behind them._

_They turned, and out of the cement erupted several mummies looking creatures, their empty eye sockets glowed red as they looked at the two Obelisks. Alexis' eyes widened with un-namable fear._

_She screamed._

_Zane grabbed her arm, and moved in front of her. He whispered to her, "It'll be okay." She stared at him, and then smile. She was scared, but she still smiled. "Thanks Zane."_

_He flashed a quick smile at her, and backed up from the mummies._

_End Flashback_

She remembered that she had been utterly terrified then.

But Zane protected her. In the end it really didn't make too much of a difference, but it was something special to remember. She got up and stared out the window at the setting sun, Zane was the whole reason she left her life at Duel Academy behind.

She had come to save him from himself.

But Alexis had seen Zane's duels. He was cruel, and merciless. Even before the change occurred, that was the way her dueled. Yet he used to duel with respect for his opponent, now he just focuses on defeating them in the most brutal way possible.

_What happened to him?_

She asked herself, though she knew that she wouldn't receive an answer.

"Alexis?" Aster called.

The blonde turned, and went to the door, dragging her suitcase along. She shook her head, "Nothing."

Aster blinked for a moment, and gave her an uncertain look, "Alright…"

Alexis observed the look on Aster's face, and she couldn't resist a smile, "Seriously, it's fine."

The corner of his mouth quirked upwards in a half smile, "'K."

---

The shadow of the Eiffel Tower made the people and buildings of Paris, France seem like tiny, little ants.

Well, at least that's what Alexis thought.

It loomed over her, Aster, and the plane.

Still, it was pretty amazing. Alexis and Aster had come in a private jet, and landed in a small airspace. They already could see and hear the bustle of Paris.

She turned to Aster, "Great. The place was crowded with shopping malls, people, and fan girls/boys."

Aster turned to her and blinked.

She looked at Aster and shrugged innocently, "What? There are 'people', and then there are '_fan_people'."

The silver haired boy looked at the sky for a second thoughtfully.

"Yeah." He agreed.

Something caught Aster's glance. He turned slightly, and smiled a bit when he saw a truck approaching. "Alexis, our ride is here." He turned back around and waited for her. She nodded, and readjusted the bag she'd had on her shoulders.

Then Alexis blinked.

A truck certianly hadn't been what she was expecting as their ride... but she supposed that it was better than nothing.

Aster chuckled when he saw the look on the blonde's face, "We're not riding in the truck," He grinned, "The truck is the thing that _has_ our ride." Alexis let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she'd been holding.

Men got out, ran to the back on the truck, scurried around a bit, then left.

They kicked up dust upon their exit, and Aster and Alexis were left there, coughing.

When the dust finally cleared, what was left was a yellow vehicle. Something that was more popular in the smaller streets of Paris. It was a moped. **(1) **Alexis blinked for a second, "Is that a moped?"

Aster nodded.

He walked over to it, put a helmet on and tossed her the other one, "As of now, it'll be our 'mode of transportation'." He said.

Sighing, Alexis placed the helmet on her head, and fastened the buckle, "Better than nothing I guess." She said.

Aster had already gotten on, and was checking everything to make sure it was okay.

Alexis, however, wasn't too certain. "Um... Aster," The boy didn't look but made a sound that showed he was listening, "Where's our luggage, and everything else?" _'And another moped for me so I don't have to sit behind you.'_

She thought to herself.

Aster sat back, and brushed some imaginary dust off his suit, "The truck already took it." He replied shortly. "Also..." He sighed and looked at her with his bright blue eyes, "I knew I shouldn't have left Atticus in charge of this."

Alexis groaned and wanted to rub her temples, except for the fact that there was her helmet in the way.

"I knew it was a mistake taking French lessons with him..." She mumbled to herself. Then Alexis shrugged, "Oh well... I guess there isn't much we can do." She walked over, and put her leg over the seat, and hung onto Aster's torso.

She could feel herself getting hotter by the second, despite the lovely breeze blowing.

"Ready?" He asked, looking back a little.

She tightened her arms, "Yeah."

Then Aster hit the gas. Alexis tightened her grip a little more, unprepared at the jolt forward.

"A-Alexis..." Came a slightly strangled sounding voice in front of her. Alexis looked up, "1, we aren't going that fast. And 2, can you _please_ loosen up? I can't breathe..." Aster mumbled, his face turning blue.

Quickly, she released her grip tenfold, and Aster let out a sigh.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

Alexis was surprised when the silver-haired prodigy chuckled, "It's fine." He replied.

Heat swept over Alexis' face, and she barely resisted burying her red face into Aster's back when they entered the town. People were walking around, and it was fairly crowded. People were also staring at them.

It made the blonde extremely embaressed.

What right did they have to stare?! It wasn't like anything was happening...

Was there?

---

_'Zane, we'll see each other again.' Alexis whispered softly._

_Zane nodded with a gentle smile, 'We will. And if you can't find me, I'll find you.'_

_'Promise?' Alexis asked, and stuck her pinky out._

_Zane smiled, 'Promise.' He wrapped his finger in hers. They held firm._

_'Alexis, one last thing.' He said, his face turning slightly more serious. Alexis nodded and pressed her head against Zane's strong, reassuring chest, 'Yeah?' 'Don't ever fall in love with someone else.'_

---

Alexis bolted awake.

She'd just had a dream.

A dream about her and Zane, and how they finally realized what they felt. Zane's words hit her like a brick. "Don't ever fall in love with someone else?" She asked, as if testing the words on her lips.

She heard shuffling, and Alexis looked up quickly.

It was Aster.

He wasn't changed into his pajamas, but for that matter, neither was Alexis. "Something wrong?" He asked, blue eyes curious. Alexis was about to respond with a friendly smile and kind words, but Zane's voice came ringing back.

'Don't fall in love with someone else.'

That's what he'd said.

And she intended to keep it... but if only her emotions and hormones would stop getting in the way. She couldn't stop staring at his silver hair, kind blue eyes, and handsome face. What she didn't know was that Aster was staring at her as well.

Her long, silky hair, gentle gray eyes, beautiful face... erm, chest.

"I'm fine." Alexis said shortly, and pushed the blankets away from her. She got up and looked around the room. "Where are we?" She asked, staring at the unfamiliar surroundings. She'd been lying on a fairly large bed, and there had been a wall there, blocking her view.

However, when she got up and walked past Aster, she could see the room was much bigger. The walls weren't super decorative, and there was a single window. But it had a beautiful view of the city. There was a small potted plant there as well. In the middle of the room, was a fairly small desk with a laptop - no doubt Aster's - on it. Though it was small, it was pretty and quaint.

"A condo." Aster said. "Another gift from Atticus." He grumbled, and his bangs hid his face.

Alexis stared and blinked, "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned. She instantly walked over, and bent. Alexis pressed a pale hand to his forehead. "Mmmmm... you don't _feel_ like you have a fever." She stared at him.

"You okay?"

Aster opened his eyes, and instantly wished he hadn't. Since Alexis was bending over in front of him, and she was wearing her a V-neck shirt... he was just glad that he had enough self control not to get a nosebleed.

"Fine!" Aster said quickly and jumped back.

Alexis did too with a startled look on her face, "O... okay." She said somewhat hesitantly.

"S-sorry." He apologized quietly, "I'm fine." He repeated, trying to reassure himself and Alexis. "Excuse me, I have to speak with the manager of the stadium you're going be dueling in. It'll just take a bit."

Aster curtly nodded to her, and left.

Alexis stared after him. Was he certain that he wasn't sick?

---

Aster quickly made his way down the hall.

For about the fifth time, he checked and made sure no one was around, and checked his nose.

Nope, still not bleeding.

He sighed.

The image of Alexis bending over him flashed into his mind. He quickly shook his head, then decided to stop when he things began to go a little black. He could also see an R emblem on a belt.

Something jolted into his brain.

Wait a minute...

Black, R belt, reaaallly tall person...

Aster looked up.

Oh crap... it was Zane.

Zane stared down at the smaller boy with an unhappy look on his face. It wasn't much different than normal, but it was slightly different this time. A look of... scorn on his face. "Zane..." Aster grumbled, glaring back.

"Kid." Zane retorted.

Aster bristled, and whirled around when he heard the door open.

Alexis peeked her head out, "Hey Aster, you--" She stopped abruptly in mid-sentence when she saw Zane. Aster quickly looked at Alexis. Her grey eyes were wide, and she looked slightly afraid.

"Alexis, just who I was looking for."

The blonde steeled herself, and she stepped out of the doorway and closed it. She faced Zane bravely, "Zane, what're you doing here?" She asked in a somewhat hostile voice that surprised Aster.

Zane chuckled, "Alexis, still don't like me very much I see."

Alexis crossed her arms, "Gee, I was beginning to think that I'd have to spell it out for you." She grumbled in a sarcastic tone. Zane smirked, but they all knew that he was far from amused. "Say what you will Alexis, just remember what I told you. Your opponent tomorrow will not be easy to defeat. He gained new tricks, and you must watch out for the one who appears to sleep."

There was silence.

Alexis glared at Zane, "And what's that supposed to mean? You never spoke in riddles before Zane. _Tell_ me what you mean." She said in a tone that told them all, 'I'm not in the mood to stay up until midnight thinking'.

Zane chuckled, "You'll figure it out sooner or later Lexi."

He began to walk forward, and Aster saw Alexis stiffen a little, and put her foot backwards, as if contemplating running back inside her room. The blonde stayed firm however, and maintained the defiant look in her eyes.

The Truesdale stopped in front of Alexis, "Oh yes, here's something before I forget." He took one of her hands, and dropped something into it. "Happy Early Birthday Alexis." Zane closed Alexis' fingers, and he gently brushed her shoulder before walking on. He soon vanished down the hall, and as soon as he did, Alexis collapsed onto her knees. Aster recovered himself and ran over to her.

"Alexis, you okay?" He asked, and bent, trying to peer at her face through her thick bangs.

They kept her eyes hidden though.

"Alexis?"

Aster repeated.

"I'm fine." Came her response. Aster blinked, surprised. Her tone was harsh and afraid. She squeezed whatever Zane had dropped into her hands tightly. From what Aster remembered, she hadn't even looked at it. Yet, she knew what it was from touch alone.

For a split second, the silver-haired boy felt a scornful twinge in hsi heart.

Alexis got up, using the wall as support and ignored the hand that Aster had offered to her. Wordlessly, she opened her door up again, and stepped through it. She left it open, and Aster took that as a vague sign to just come in.

When he did, he closed the door quietly behind him.

Alexis stood on the balcony, staring out at the moon, her hands still clenched tightly. Aster walked over to her. Whatever had happened with Zane was seriously irking both him and Alexis.

Aster stood behind her, "Alexis, tell me what that was just now."

"You saw. It was Zane." She replied. At the mention of 'Zane' her voice wavered slightly, but she recovered herself before Aster was certain.

"That's not what I meant--"

"That what?!" Alexis snapped.

The prodigy frowned, but felt triumphant in a way. She was cracking, and it was only a matter of time before she broke. "What _really_ was happening?" He asked in the most serious voice he could muster.

Alexis sighed, defeated.

"He gave me an early birthday present," She started out quietly, "You wanna know what it was?" She asked.

Aster clenched his teeth tightly together, and walked to stand beside her, "Yes." He answered.

"Alright then. It was a locket." She murmured quietly. One of Aster's brows went up, "A locket?"

Alexis nodded, "Yeah. A couple years ago, during summer break at the Academy, Atticus and I were invited to go with Zane on his dueling tour." Aster felt himself glared at nothing except for an image of Zane. Something inside him warned not to listen more, but he ignored it stubbornly. "Go on..." He urged.

"Just the week before Atticus and I went back to the Academy, we went to a party in honor of Zane's wins up to this point."

Aster waited a bit until she continued, "We took a picture there, just me and him," A small smile came across her face, "That's what it was. A picture of _us_." Aster flinched a bit when he heard the emphasis put on 'us'.

"I see." He murmured.

He was about to turn around and leave when he heard a splattering sound.

When the boy turned back around, he saw that Alexis was crying. Silver tears etched lines down her pale, beautiful cheeks. They dripped off her chin, and hit the cold ground. Eventually, Alexis began making the sounds to accompany her sobbing.

Aster made a face.

He'd never seen a girl cry before. Especially not like this. And personally, he hated it.

Without a single word, Aster made his way over to where Alexis was, and he stood behind her quietly. Her sobbing continued, and she gave no sign that he heard him approach her from behind.

As a spur of the moment kind of action, he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Her crying stopped entirely, and she froze with a very audible gasp. "Please... don't cry." He whispered softly. There was intense silence. For an eternity, it seemed like neither of them moved, not even to breathe.

Suddenly, in a flourish of movements, Alexis turned around and buried her head into Aster's shoulder.

Aster froze.

The situation stood as this:

1 - girl

2 - hugging

3 - crying

4 - girl hugging and crying

Four things that Aster Phoenix was not comfortable with due to the fact that he has had no experience with them. And fangirls don't count.

Back to business.

"Alexis..." Aster mumbled quietly, unsure of what his reaction should be.

Alexis didn't seem to respond, and her crying continued, though somewhat lessened. Aster sighed, and made a face. He gently took her arm, and led her back into the room, and to the couch.

The blonde kept her head in Aster's shoulder, but her crying had stopped formidably.

There was an awkward silence, as Aster's hand gently remained on her arm.

Finally, Alexis took her head off.

Her eyes were red and sad. "I-I'm sorry..." She whispered in a hoarse voice. "I'm sorry." She repeated again. This time, she said it differently, and Aster had a feeling that she wasn't apologizing to just him.

Strands of her blonde hair fell over her shoulder, and she looked at her hands.

Aster stared at her, "Alexis," He mumbled. She looked up slowly, "Tell me why you were crying." He said in a voice that said 'This is a command. _Not_ an option.' She sighed, and a rueful smile came across her face.

"You'd think it's stupid." She murmured.

"Try me."

She sighed, and didn't bother to wipe a tear from her face.

"I was thinking... thinking of the time when Zane and I would talk about all sorts of things at the lighthouse back at Duel Academy. We'd talk about Atticus, our friends, and other things too." She stopped, chewed her lip for a second, then continued, "Back then, he wasn't anything like he was now."

Alexis stared at her hands, opening and closing as she spoke, "He always wanted to win, yes. But not like this. He's ruthless, and he doesn't honor his opponents or his cards. Back then, he used to have a great code of honor, and would always stick by that. He's different now. I don't know if that code just vanished with the real Zane, or he's just completely ignoring it now."

She leaned forward and held her temples, "I don't know what to do anymore."

As Aster watched her, he felt that same twinge in his chest. "So... you... have feelings for him." Aster mumbled, it being more a statement than a question. Then, he listened to the tone of his own voice.

It had sounded bitter, and slightly angry.

He was... jealous.

And... if he was jealous, then what did that mean? That _he_ was in love with Alexis?

Aster was about to argue with himself when Alexis began talking again.

"...Yes..." She whispered, so softly, that Aster wasn't even sure that she had said anything at all. "You know, you're the first one to ask me that." She mumbled softly with a smile. "You're the first one _ever_ to ask me that question."

Aster's blue eyes fell, "Am I?"

Alexis quickly turned to him, the tears were completely gone from her face. "Aster, are you alright?" She asked softly, trying to catch his gaze. Aster closed his eyes, and quickly claered his face. This wasn't him. He couldn't afford to care about these kinds of things now.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He said, and looked at her with a smile.

He got up from the couch, "I'm going to go to sleep now." He said quietly.

"Aster!" Alexis called, and he turned and looked at her with surprise, "Yes?" He asked. She got up as well, "Um... what's your room number in case I need to call you?" She asked, looking at her feet.

Then it hit Aster.

He frowned and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Um..." He sighed, "You remember when I said earlier that this room was a 'gift' from Atticus?" He asked hesitantly. Alexis caught that tone in his voice and quickly became afraid. "And?"

"Well... this is sort of... _our_ room." He mumbled out quickly.

A vein popped on Alexis' forehead. "Atticus..." She growled angrily.

Instantly, she made a move for the phone on the bedstand. "Hey, Alexis," Aster called out quickly. She stopped and whirled around to glare at him, "What?" She snapped impatiently, her hand twitching just above the phone.

"There's nothing that he'll be able to do. I'll just take the couch and you can have the bed." He said quickly.

As if by magic, all traces of anger from the blonde's face left. "But that wouldn't be fair to you. _I _can take the couch." She said, putting a hand on his chest. Aster made a face, "I said that _I'd_ take the couch." He argued. "And _I_ said that _I_ would take it." She snapped back.

Then, as to prove her point, she sat down on the couch and crossed her arms.

Aster smirked, "You really don't like to take no for an answer, do you?"

"Nope." Came her short, tart response.

Aster chuckled, "Comme vous souhaitez la princesse." He said and turned, heading for the bathroom. Alexis blinked, "Excuse me?" Aster laughed and looked back at her, a small hint of affection gleaming in his bright blue eye, "As you wish princess."

He vanished beyond the impenitrable barrier of the bathroom.

Alexis stared after him, heat rising to her cheeks. She stared out the open window, "_Do_ I love Zane?" She asked herself quietly, going into a somber state.

---

(A/N:) Ha! Next chapter, finished!! Whoo hoo. -waves finger- Reviews, reviews, reviews people! Oh yeah, and if this chapter was weird-ish, too bad! Haha! This is a drama -pokes genre-.

_-PurificationArrow_


	7. The Duel, Part I

_April 19, 2007_

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own YGO GX. Cause if I did... let's not discuss that.

**Title**: Baby Come Back to Me

**Author**: PurificationArrow

**Rated**: Teen

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Summary**: Alexis has entered the Pro Leagues with some help from powerful friends in order to win her way to the top and face off against the new Zane Truesdale. Along the way she experiences new friends, new loves, and everything in between. But between it all, will she still manage to keep sight of what's important?

**Notes: **Sorry that it's been a long time since I posted a new chapter. I'm a bad authoress person... yeah... oh yes, this chapter will be in the setting of Alexis dueling the Calzone guy. It probably won't be centered around the duel though. More like... meh... people watching, reminiscing, etc. Ah ha, and some... funny scenes. -chuckles evilly- Be afraid... be **very** afraid...

_Italics_ - _Thoughts_

**Bold **- **Emphasis on a word**

**Bold and Underline** - **author's note**

**Chapter 7:** The Duel, Part I

_Last Chapter: Alexis stared after him, heat rising to her cheeks. She looked out the open window, "_Do_ I love Zane?" She asked herself quietly, going into a somber state._

Alexis snapped her back as she stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

As usual, the blonde had woken up early and had wanted to get ready for her duel that evening.

Unfortunately, she hadn't gotten much sleep due to the Zane incident, and her fit of crying. Speaking of which, she wondered herself why she'd been so determined to take the couch instead of letting Aster take it.

She sighed.

_I guess it comes with the job description of being me._

She thought with a shrug.

It was still early, and a nice time to take a shower. After all, she'd have to be refreshed before dueling her opponent later on.

When Alexis had stripped and stepped into the shower, she turned it on hot. Succeeding the night on the couch, her muscles screamed in pain. But the pain subsided, and Alexis sighed as the mist rose up all around her.

The girl sighed.

"I really need to actually find a relaxing vacation." She told herself.

_Somehow, I always manage to make it exciting in a way. Whoope._

Alexis' hand reached out, and shut off the flow of water.

She grabbed a towel, and held it around her bdy, and stepped out of the shower.

Water droplets dripped off her chin, hair, and face.

Her eyes felt bleary as they blinked off more water, and obviously she'd managed to somehow get water in her ears. For she didn't hear the knob slowly turning, and the door opening.

However, when she felt a cold blast of air, she froze and turned.

Aster.

Aster stared.

Alexis.

Alexis's eye twitched.

**"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT!"**

The blonde let out a piercing scream and it echoed throughout the entire hotel.

Aster jumped back and attempted to avoid the various bathroom items which were thrown his way. Some of the items including: a hair-dryer, a brush, bottles of lotion, soap, a scrub brush, aloofa, toothpaste, toothbrushes, mouthwash, etc. Oh, and a heavy 10 lb. bucket. **(Don't ask)**

---

"I still can't believe you walked in on me. You pervert." Alexis snapped from her sitting position on the complete opposite side of the limo from where Aster sat. The silver-haired prodigy had a band-aid covering his cheek, and he held an ice pack on his head.

In terms of redness, they could've... they... they would've...

They **definitely** would've kicked the crap out of a tomato.

"I apologized." Aster repeated stubbornly like he had been the past half-hour.

A vein on Alexis's head twitched, "Perv." She snapped.

Aster glared at her through his pain-induced, blue eyes, "I said I was sorry! I get **very** drowsy when I wake up!" He shouted.

"Yah, like I'm going to just let you off the hook. Jaden... no, Atticus is worse than you in terms of waking up in the morning! But neither of them walked in on me when I was naked in the bathroom!" Her voice rose to a dangerously high level.

"Well I'm NOT Jaden or Atticus!" Atticus retorted, "And you had a towel!"

"See?! You DID look. You had a NICE, GOOD, LOOK!"

"Oh give it a rest! I apologized at least 10 times Alexis!"

"NO amount of apologies is going to make either of us forget it!"

"You're being so--"

"What?! What am I being?!"

"You're being--"

"Um...ex-excuse me..."

"WHAT?!"

They snapped in unison.

The driver winced quite visibly.

"Er... um... well... oh l'homme..." The driver mumbled in French.

"Well?!" They snapped again... in unison.

"We're at the ring." The driver mumbled, shrinking in his seat.

"Fine." Alexis snapped and instantly opened the car door with a little more force than neccessary.

"I'll be on the ring perv." She snapped, and disappeared on the blue carpet heading towards the ring.

Aster glared after Alexis.

_Jeez! And just what is **her** problem? I apologized more than enough!_

_'Oh, but you know you liked it.'_

_Well, may-- wait WHAT?!_

_'Yup.'_

_No! She's.A.Client._

_NOTHING.MORE._

_'Puh-shaw...'_

_What.The.Crap._

"Um... Mister Phoenix..." The same poor, unfortunate driver said timidly, "Yes?" Aster asked impatiently. "It-it-it-it-it-it-it-it-it-it-it-it-it-it-it-it-it-it-------" "WHAT?!" "It's time for the duel to start." The driver said, shrinking visibly.

"Alright. Thank you for your assistance." Aster said tartly, and vanished.

Needless to say the driver got a very well earned vacation, raise, and pay-check.

---

Alexis fit her duel disk onto her arm angrily.

It wasn't just time for her to enter the ring yet, and thankfully she'd been allowed some time.

_That jerk!_

_What an incredible pervert! How dare he walk in, and think he can just get away with an apology?! If I'd just come here because of him, I'd be long gone, and off to get a **new** manager._

_I swear..._

She fiddled with the duel disk on her arm, and gasped and bit her tongue when an edge of it cut her arm.

Alexis bent, and put the duel disk down.

The blonde stared at the cut on her arm which had begun to ooze blood. She felt her heart thunder in her chest. From when she was little, she always hated blood. The sight of it, the smell of it, everything.

"Why aren't there every any bandages when a girl needs them?" She asked.

"Hurt yourself, have you?"

Alexis flinched at the smooth, silky tone of the voice.

_Zane..._

She sighed, and forced herself to be strong.

_Stay strong Alexis. You can't crumple under the pressure. Be strong, you can do this!_

"As a matter of fact, I'm alright. It's just a cut." She said simply, surprising herself with the casual tone in her voice.

"Heh. Now if I'm not mistaken, you've always had a fear of blood, haven't you?"

Alexis tensed when she felt a firm grip snap her shoulders and haul her up to a standing position. She forced herself to look into the Truesdale's hard, cold, blue eyes. "Oh, so you haven't forgotten." She said snippily.

Her strong facade nearly cracked when she felt Zane's finger tilt her chin upwards.

His critical eyes gazed about her face, taking in every single bit of it. After he'd completed his "analyzation" Zane smirked, "I almost forgot how beautiful you were Alexis." His fingers tickled her chin, but the last thing that came onto her face would be a smile.

Alexis's grey eyes were wide and shocked.

Now, she wasn't sure if this really **was** Zane Truesdale.

The same Zane Truesdale that she always knew to be impassive, strong, and very cold. Not to mention emotionless, and he couldn't care less whether or not what a person looked like. But here he was, complimenting her, and calling her... 'beautiful' of all things. She somehow managed to bring herself back to reality and sniffed and pulled away from his hand. "Wow, this transformation of your really **must've** messed your head up."

Alexis's heart felt like it was cracking, saying this even to just a shell of him.

**"Alexis Rhodes, the duel is to begin now. Report to the arena."**

A small speaker in the corner vibrated as it spoke, and then it shut off.

It was time for the duel to begin.

Zane smirked at her, "Be ready Alexis." He said quietly, and turned to leave.

Alexis trembled for a moment, then her arm snaked out and grabbed Zane's elbow. He turned, slightly surprised at her action. "Yes?" He asked, unsure of how he should answer to such a rash movement.

The girl kept her head down, her bangs overshadowing her face.

"Yes?" Zane repeated.

"Zane..." Alexis began someone nervously, "After the duel... I want to talk to you." She said quietly, almost so quietly that it was hard to hear her. Even in the awkward silence of the dim hall.

The Truesdale blinked.

He certainly hadn't been expecting this. And from Alexis of all people.

Somewhere, the real Zane was waking up again.

_'Alexis...' He muttered weakly._

_The chains that bound his soul clinked together when he managed to find the strength to pull and tug at them. 'Alexis.' He called, stronger this time. In front of him was a screen. As though he were watching a movie._

_A movie that focused around his power-hungry body._

_His new almost robotic body._

_He saw Alexis._

_He saw the suffering on her face._

_The sad expression. The expression that told him clearly she felt she had her part in this, and she couldn't do anything to help him. She felt utterly helpless. Just like when Atticus had been taken from them._

_This was the same thing._

_His true self had been taken from his friends, his family, and most of all, her._

_"Alexis!" Zane shouted, yanking at the chains which appeared to grow rusty and old._

Visibly, a look flickered through the Truesdale's eyes.

"F-fine." He said with some difficulty.

Alexis looked up at him, her grey eyes confused. What was wrong with Zane?

**"Ms. Rhodes, please report to the duel arena! The duel will begin in one minute!"**

The voice said impatiently.

Both ex-Duel Acadamians **(1)** ignored it.

"Tomorrow night. I'll tell you when and where." He said, and Alexis nodded. The blonde hesitantly released Zane's elbow, and let him walk down the dark hall. He was about to vanish into the shadows when he turned, and tossed something at her from the depths of his trenchcoat. "Use that, you can't let your hemophobia get the best of you in a simple duel Alexis."

The girl caught the bundle that had been thrown at her.

She peeked inside, and inside it, was a random piece of gauze and tape. Alexis stared after him, and shook her head quickly. It was time to duel.

---

Aster sat in his comfy chair, but very much anxious.

It was taking Alexis way too long.

Her job was just to go in the hall, prepare, wait, then come out when called! What was so--

Wait.

_Here she comes._

He thought thankfully.

He frowned when she appeared however.

Her face was slightly disturbed, and troubled. What was wrong with her? What had happened?

All annoyance towards her almost completely vanished, and he nearly stood up and ran down to her in worry. He forced himself back into the seat though. He had to stay put, and trust that she could handle this.

The corner of his mouth twitched a bit, "If she doesn't... I swear..." He muttered irritably.

Her opponent had joined her on the other side of the duel arena by this time, and to be honest, the stereotype about French people and those strange hats were quite true. This guy was dressed like a mime.

Striped shirt, suspenders, black hair, curly mustache, and the berette.

He bowed to Alexis.

Their voices were nearly lost in the roar of the crowd, but Aster still caught their conversation... or something close to it. "_Enchanté, mademoiselle._" He said and flashed a dazzling grin. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"_Tu tappelles comment_?"

By this time, Alexis looked like she was getting mad for some reason, "_Je mappelle_ Alexis Rhodes." Her grey eyes flashed, "And cut the French. We both speak plain English, so let's keep it that way."

Curtis Calzone sighed, "As you wish _mon beau l'un_."

Alexis frowned, "Cut it out." She snapped.

The announcer blinked at the two duelists. He raised his arms, and said, "_Accueillir à Paris, France_!" **(Welcome to Paris, France)** The crowd cheered loudly. Loud enough that Aster didn't have to think about translating it. It all came together in one huge roar.

"_Dans ce coin, nous avons le charmants, Alexis Rhodes_!" **(In this corner, we have the lovely, Alexis Rhodes)** Guys cheered. Aster twitched in his seat.

The announcer swept his arm to Curtis Calzone.

"_Et dans ce coin, nous avons le doué et beau, Curtis Calzone_!" **(And in this corner, we have the talented and handsome, Curtis Calzone)** Girls screeched. Alexis and Aster flinched in unison.

The announcer backed off into the shadows, but not before saying, "_Obtenons ce duel commencé_!" **(Let's get this duel started)**

The crowd cheered as a whole, and Alexis and Curtis's lifepoints flashed up on a screen.

"Duel!" They yelled in unison, and swiped five cards from their deck.

_Alright Alexis, time to show the world what you're made of..._

Aster thought to her, not really caring that she obviously couldn't hear him.

---

**Alexis: 4000**

**Curtis: 4000**

Curtis was to make the first move.

"The first turn goes to _moi, mon beau l'un_." Curtis said, mixing his French with his English, thus resulting in English, with a French accent. He drew his card, and slid it into his hand with the rest.

"As my first move, I play the card Moon Fairy." He placed a card on his disk.

In a burst of light, and feathers, a fairy monster appeared on the field. The fairy was dressed in a white dress, with golden bands on his wrists, an a blue one on her upper arm. Her brown hair was shulder length, and two white wings sprouted from her back.

"Behold, Moon Fairy!" Curtis said proudly.

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Fine. My turn then," She said and swiped a card from her deck.

She scanned her cards, and pulled one out, then laid it across her disk. "I summon Cyber Tutu to the field!" Lights flashed, and sparkles went up in the air, and a girl with pink hair appeared on the field.

Curtis swooned, "Oh my! _Comment mignon_!" **(How cute!)**

Alexis shuddered.

"Whatever. Let me continue with my turn if you please." She said.

"Cyber Tutu, attack with Pounding Piroette!"

Curtis snorted, "Ah, but have you forgotten that my Moon Fairy is much stronger than your Cyber Tutu?" He asked, and tsk'ed, waving his finger at her. Alexis had a strong impulse to bite him. Thankfully, she stayed in her neutral side of the arena.

"That **would **be the case... if my Cyber Tutu didn't have her special ability that is." She added with a sly smile.

"_Excusez-moi?!_" Curtis said, shocked. **(Excuse me?!)**

"As long as there is a monster on the field with more attack points than Cyber Tutu, she can go and attack you directly. So go, Cyber Tutu!"

Cyber Tutu jumped up, and crossed the arena in a second, and slammed her foot into Curtis Calzone's chest.

The man oomf'ed and fell backwards onto his butt in a most ridiculous fashion.

The fangirls screeched, and one jumped up to run onto the arena to attack Alexis. A policeman grabbed her before she got close. Curtis sighed, and got to his feet and brushed his suit off in a nonchalant manner.

**Alexis: 4000**

**Curtis: 3000**

"_Bravo mademoiselle Alexis! Très astucieux!_" **(Very clever!)**

The blonde raised a brow, "_Merci._" **(Thank you/Thanks)** She said dryly.

"It is now, my turn." He said, and drew.

A small smile came across his face. "Ah, here's a card I think you may be _tres_ interested in." He said, and slid it on his duel disk, "I summon, Cyber Falcon to the field!" He said. There were bright lights, and a silver, metallic falcon appeared on the field.

Alexis flinched.

It was quite similar to Zane's cyber monsters that he'd used in the past.

In fact, it seemed quite familiar to her...

--- At the Academy ---

Atticus sat on the couch, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

His hands were clenched tightly together.

_Alexis..._

"Hey, I didn't know that he had Cyber monsters." Jaden said with a frown.

Bastion made a face, "He didn't... at least, not up until recently." He said.

Syrus kept his grey eyes on the screen which had zoomed in on Alexis's face. She seemed distracted, just like he was. "I hope she'll be okay..." He mumbled. Jaden grinned at his best friend, "She will be! Alexis is too good to lose to this guy!"

Syrus tried to attempt a smile, but failed.

"What's wrong buddy?" Jaden asked.

Chazz feh'd, "He's worried dolt." The Princeton snapped rudely, "Cyber monsters were Zane's special type of card, and seeing that Cyber Falcon reminds her of **him**." The rich boy's face was serious, "If she can't get Zane out of her head, at least for this duel..." He trailed off.

It clicked for Jaden.

"She'll lose." He mumbled.

Chazz nodded.

Atticus bit his lip hard, and stood up. He put a hand on Jaden's stiff shoulder, and tried to smile reassuringly at the boy, "She'll be alright." He said quietly. All the boys turned back to the TV, "She **has** to be... for Zane's sake."

In the TV, they watched Curtis Calzone say something which showed up in subtitles at the bottom of the screen.

He had said, 'Now, Cyber Falcon, a_ssaut _her Cyber Tutu!' **(Attack!)**

The falcon screeched in the TV, and from the tips of its wings erupted fire which sent the metallic bird spiraling towards Cyber Tutu. The pink-haired dancer covered her face with her arms.

The camera suddenly switched to Alexis, and over the defeaning roar of the crowd, the boys heard her say, "Hold it! I activate my trap! Doble Passe!"

Atticus smiled.

Curtis had cocked his head, "_Que fait-qui_?" **(What does that do)**

Alexis smirked, "It redirects your attack to me instead!"

The Cyber Falcon stopped just short of Alexis's dancer, and held its wings up. All along the length of the wings shot missiles which zoomed towards Alexis, and exploded at her feet which sent her flying through the air, and she hit the ground with a pained grunt.

Syrus winced from where he sat.

**Alexis: 2600**

**Curtis: 3000**

The crowd cheered.

Atticus's fists clenched. The worry for his sister was mounting, and rising. It was hard to take, especially from where he stood.

They watched Alexis rise to her feet, though painfully.

She glared at him defiantly though, "Now my Cyber Tutu can attack you directly once again! Go Tutu!"

Cyber Tutu jumped towards the French man once again, and whipped her foot across his face, and Curtis stumbled backwards, holding his jaw.

**Alexis: 2600**

**Curtis: 2000**

"_Bon mouvement_." **(Good move)**

"Thanks." Alexis said.

"However, the turn still belongs to _moi_." He pointed to Alexis's Cyber Tutu, "My Moon Fairy can still attack!"

"Moon Fairy, destroy that Cyber Tutu with your Lunar Smash!"

The Moon Fairy flapped her wings, and held her arms at an awkward looking angle. In the middle of her hands though appeared two crescent moons, symmetrical to each other. She faced her palms towards Cyber Tutu, and a yellow beam shot out from it, and went right through Cyber Tutu's stomach.

It hit Alexis as well.

**Alexis: 2100**

**Curtis: 2000**

"_Je termine mon virage_." **(I end my turn)**

Alexis frowned, and stared at the cards in her hand after drawing another card.

Her eyes were unfocused and distant.

Atticus frowned, "She still can't focus. Even after taking a beating like that, she can't concentrate." He growled. "If she can't pull herself together, she's going to lose!" His voice was wrought with frustration and worry.

Her brother watched her mouth move as she placed two cards on her duel disk.

One was a face-down, and the other was a monster card, Cyber Gymnast.

**Cyber Gymnast: (Attack) 800, (Defense) 1800**

Jaden jumped up, "With that she can destroy one of that Curtis guy's monsters if she destroys a card in her hand, right?" He asked eagerly.

Chazz rolled his eyes, "That's right. What, you want a cookie?" He mocked.

Jaden blinked, "You have a cookie?"

"Argh!" Was his reply.

Syrus made a helpless face, "Uh guys, you might wanna focus on Alexis." He said, pointing to the TV screen.

True to form, Alexis pulled a card from her deck, and held it up for Curtis Calzone to see, "With my Cyber Gymnast's effect, I can discard one card from my hand, and in return, I get to destroy a card on your side of the field."

She scanned the field for the right card.

She pointed to Moon Fairy, "I chose Moon Fairy." She said.

Curtis sighed as his fairy was destroyed in an explosion.

He smirked soon after though.

"I assumed you'd do that." He said with a smile.

Alexis raised a brow, "What?" She asked incredulously.

"Moon Fairy was the strongest monster on the field, so naturally, you destroy her." He began to explain. "However, you are being distracted the most by my Cyber Falcon, _non_?" **(No?)**

Alexis frowned, "Mind your own business." She snapped.

Curtis laughed, "But _mademoiselle_, if I did that, then I wouldn't be able to follow through with my mission." He said.

They all gasped, Atticus, Alexis, Jaden, Chazz, Bastion, and Syrus.

"Mission? What mission?" Alexis asked suspiciously.

---

(A/N:) Well, I'm done. It took a while for me to get this finished, but there. Alright, alright. Fine. Not all the stuff I promised in it was in there. So what? I'm tired, and really depressed at the moment. But I'm thinking of drawing this story to a close quite soon, and the next chapter will move things along even more.

Trust me.

And obviously, as you've seen as of now, there's more to Curtis Calzone than meets the eye. I put the French translations in the bold and underline and parenthases just to help you understand what they were saying. Ya know, I really am thankful I learned French. It would be easier rather than having the characters in the story go to places like Germany or Spain. XP No.

_-PurificationArrow_


	8. The Duel, Part II

_July 09, 2007_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or the characters. But I own the storyline, and Curtis Calzone. Hooray for OC's. Whoot.

**Title:** Baby Come Back to Me

**Author:** PurificationArrow

**Rated:** Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Summary:** Alexis has entered the Pro Leagues with some help from powerful friends in order to win her way to the top and face off against the new Zane Truesdale. Along the way she experiences new friends, new loves, and everything in between. But between it all, will she still manage to keep sight of what's important?

**Notes:** Nope. No notes this time. Oh yes, except for almost every time Curtis Calzone (OC) speaks, it is likely that there will be some French somewhere in there. Okay? So that'll be in parentheses at the end of the sentence... that's it. Ah yes, another thing. This chapter will be based more heavily on Alexis and Aster's relationship. What I mean by 'relationship', you'll just have to find out for yourself. Haha! Oh yeah, one last thing. Remember what I said about no notes this time? Ha! I lied!!

_Italics_ - _Thoughts_

**Bold **- **Emphasis on a word**

**Bold and Underline** - **author's note**

Normal - Well, everything else

**Chapter 8:** The Duel, Part II

_Last Chapter: Curtis laughed, "But_ mademoiselle_, if I did that, then I wouldn't be able to follow through with my mission." He said._

_They all gasped, Atticus, Alexis, Jaden, Chazz, Bastion, and Syrus._

_"Mission? What mission?" Alexis asked suspiciously._

* * *

Curtis Calzone smirked, "_Le moins vous savez cher, l'améliorer._" **(The less you know dear, the better.)**

Alexis glared, "Fine. Be that way. But I'll beat the truth out of you sooner or later! I place one card on the field, face-down. Gimme your best shot." She challenged.

Curtis smiled, "Dear, if you actually knew what my best was, I doubt that you would would be so eager for it."

Alexis's eyes widened.

"No... that's what... Titan said, when I dueled him back at the Academy. Exactly."

_-------- Flashback --------_

_"I play Cyber Gymnast in defense mode!" Alexis shouted, and placed a card onto her duel disk._

_In a burst of yellow light, a masked, muscled woman appeared, and flipped. She then landed in front of Alexis, in a blocking position on her knee._

_"Gimme your best shot." She challenged._

_Titan laughed, "Dear, if you actually knew what my best was, I doubt that you would be so eager for it."_

_He chuckled._

_-------- End Flashback --------_

"Just who _are_ you?" She asked.

Curtis laughed, "Very well dear. I believe I see it fit to say something now."

Alexis watched him expectantly.

He lifted his berette off his head with his hand that was holding his cards, and he placed a hand on his chest with the hand that had the duel disk attached to it. Curtis then bowed. "_Mon beau l'un. _I am Curtis Calzone, and I am employed by Hell Kaiser himself." **(My beautiful one...)**

Alexis blinked, and it felt like everything was going in slow motion. Her thoughts were a jumble: incoherent and confused.

"Hell... Kaiser?" She whispered.

"_Oui mademoiselle,_ Hell Kaiser. Also known as: Zane Truesdale, ace student of Duel Academia."

* * *

Jaden, Syrus, Atticus, Bastion, and Chazz ALL stared at the TV screen with wide eyes. 

"Bro?" Syrus whispered.

Atticus shook his head with disbelief, "No... it can't be..."

"It can." Bastion said, holding his chin with two fingers.

"And it is." Chazz finished.

Jaden was utterly silent as he stared at the TV screen, "Zane?" He mumbled in complete disbelief. "It can't be though... I mean... why would Zane hire someone like that to defeat Alexis in a duel?"

Chazz shook his head, "Not that she _could_ be defeated by someone like that in the first place..." He defended fiercely.

The brunette nodded, "Yeah... I'm just saying... why?" His eyes narrowed danerously, and something flickered behind Jaden Yuki's brown orbs.

* * *

----------After the Duel-----------

Aster looked at Alexis from out of the corner of his blue eye.

He was worried.

Truth be told, he felt like ice had gripped his heart when Curtis Calzone had told Alexis that he was employed by Zane Truesale; Hell Kaiser of Duel Academy.

Why had Zane hired Curtis? And for what purpose?

He had no idea.

Following the duel, Curtis had asked for a few moments to speak with Alexis privately.

Against his wishes, Aster had agreed...

_--- Flashback ---_

_"_Monsiuer, j'ai une question._" **(Sir, I have a question.)**_

_Aster narrowed his eyes, "Yes?"_

_"I would like to speak to Miss Rhodes in private." He said._

_Aster frowned, "Private?" He asked back, instantly suspicious and wary. "To ask her what?"_

_Curtis smiled back politely, despite Aster's suspicions, "Sadly enough Monsiuer Phoenix, that is a matter that I am only allowed to discuss with Miss Rhodes. Ah, Miss Rhodes, what say you to this?"_

_The silver-haired prodigy turned to see Alexis come up behind him, her eyes strangely dead._

_"I would like to see what you have to say." She replied._

_"_Bien sûr._" **(Of course.)**_

_Aster however, had great objections._

_"But--"_

_"Aster."  
Alexis had cut him off shortly._

_Aster Phoenix turned to her, and watched with, what he felt was helplessness._

_"But... Alexis..."_

_"Aster, I can handle this much at least. I won't rely on you to get me closer to Zane. A chance has jumped up, and I'm taking it." She said in a commanding voice. "It'll be alright." She said in a somewhat calmer, and more reassuring voice._

_Pursing his lips into a frown, Aster nodded._

_"Alright... but you have five minutes. That's all, and then I'm coming in, and we're leaving."_

_He turned, fixing his tie, and turned the corner, taking a sitting position on one of the empty seats._

_Regally of course.  
__After all, he was still Aster Phoenix, world-famed prodigy, heart-throb, and King of Ego._

_--- End Flashback ---_

But that was all Aster knew.

Alexis hadn't spoken a word about her conversation with Curtis Calzone, and he found himself tapping his fingers against the seat in agitation and impatience. His selfish, annoyed side said that she should tell him, especially since Aster was her manager, and the person who found her duels to compete in. Duels which would eventually lead her to her goal, Zane... Aster frowned, his mouth knitted with minor jealousy at that.

The more chivalrous, selfless side argued back that she didn't owe Aster anything. He had decided, and offered to become her manager in order to help her. Also, he felt helpless and sad that he couldn't really do anything to help Alexis at all. He told himself that despite what she might say or do against the matter, Alexis Rhodes was in love with Zane Truesdale, Hell Kaiser, or whatever his alias might be.

Sub-consciously, his fist clenched tightly, and he ground his teeth hard.

_Stupid Truesdale._

He growled in his head.

_Alexis doesn't deserve this. She shouldn't _have _to go and try and get him back. To try and get him to see that she still... loves him, and that his friends and family want him back. And what does Zane do? He goes behind her back, and hires some creepy, French, mime, hit-man lookalike to go and possibly defeat her in a duel. All this is causing her too much stress and grief._

"Aster?"

He blinked and looked up from his silent ranting and raving and said, "Yes?"

Alexis stared back at him with the same cold, dead eyes from before, "We're here." She whispered softly, and swiped the card in the door, then entered, leaving it open for Aster.

He paused for a moment, watching his client with sad eyes.

"Alexis..."  
Aster sighed, and took in a deep breath before following her into the room where he closed the door.

When he entered, Alexis was standing on the balcony, like before, just staring.

"Alexis." Aster said, this time in a louder voice.

Her head turned slightly, showing Aster she heard him, and was listening. He also thought he heard a small, 'yes' answering him.

"What did he say to you?" He asked, not bothering to hide the anger and jealousy in his voice.

"Nothing." She replied.

Aster's mouth squeezed into a thin line. He quickly crossed the space between them, and stood next to the blonde duelist on the balcony, trying to grab her eyes.  
"What did _Zane_ say to you then?"

Her head shot up, and she turned.

"How...?" She trailed off.

"That was the reason you were late getting to the arena, wasn't it?" He asked.

Alexis looked down at her feet, "Yes." She paused slightly before continuing, "I'm going to meet him tonight." She reported.

Aster's eye twitched, "No."

Alexis whipped around, and glared at him sharply, "And since when did you get the right to tell me what I can, and can't do with my life?!" She snapped. "Since when did you get the right to tell me what to do when it comes to my friends, and... Zane?"

The silver-haired prodigy's fist clenched tightly, and he ground his teeth.

"Well? Answer me Ast--"

---

Pressure.

Pressure on her back.

Pressure on her arms.

And most of all, pressure on her lips.

Alexis's grey eyes were wide open with shock, and they searched for Aster's closed ice-blue eyes.

The expression on his face... Alexis would really have given anything to know what in the world he was thinking at that moment. Anything.

She pressed weakly against Aster's surprisingly sturdy chest, but to no avail.

Aster Phoenix, was completely and totally adamant on this matter.

He was dead set on kissing her, Alexis Rhodes.

Alarm bells were ringing off in her head, telling her that her heart should belong to Zane, and that it always had.  
She wanted to shut those bells off.

And for the first time since he had begun kissing her, she relaxed a little bit.

_Soft..._ She thought. _His lips are... soft._

And as soon as that thought crossed her mind, her eyes shot open again.

She let out a small whimper of pain against his crushing lips and embrace, and he immediately backed off, but he still held her upper arms still.

Alexis panted quietly, staring at Aster with wide, doe-like eyes, waiting for something to happen.

Aster was staring at Alexis with eyes that she had never before in her life seen from anyone. No one. They seemed accomplished, sure, confident, and content. All at once. "Aster...?" She whispered.

_He... he kissed me. Aster Phoenix... he kissed me._

Alexis was still trying to get that part past her stubborn head.

_Why?!_

"Alexis, I'm... sorry." Aster said, finally speaking.

When she didn't respond, he continued, "I... I don't want you to go... to him. To Zane." He said, and released her arms, and turned away abruptly.

She didn't even bother to rub her aching arms, seeing as she was now trying to process his new sentence.

_Aster doesn't want me to go to Zane. He doesn't want me to see Zane. Aster Phoenix... doesn't want me to leave_ him. Alexis got off the wall she had been pressed against. _Aster Phoenix, prodigy, is in love... with me._

She closed her eyes, and swallowed.

She wanted to say something, but her mouth was completely dry, and devoid of words.

_Aster... what can I say? What _should_ I say?_

She asked herself remorsefully.

They both remained in silence for a short while, until Aster straightened up, and finally released the railing he had been gripping onto. "Alright." He said.

Alexis blinked and looked at him, furrowing her brows, "Huh?"

He closed his eyes, then grinned a familiar grin at her, "I'll let you go." He said. Alexis's eyes widened a fraction at this. "But... on one condition." He said, keeping the same grin on his face.

Deep down, Alexis made a face herself.

She didn't like this familiar smirk on his face.

---

**_RINGGG_**

**_RINGGGG_**

**_RINGGGGG_**

A hand whipped out a black cell phone from a dark pocket.

"Who is it?" Came the grumpy sounding greeting.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Came the hollering voice at the other end of the line.

The dark cyan-haired colored man flinched a little at the voice at the other end of the line.

"Calm down kid." He said calmly. "What's my problem?"

There was a pregnant pause before the person on the other line exploded again, "YOU! WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?! First, you get her INTO one of the most prestigious dueling tournaments in the world, then you hire some creepy hit-man guy to take her out?! **THAT** is the deal!"

Once again, the black-clad man sighed, shaking his blue-green hair, "Kid, you gotta calm down." He said, a brow twitching with impatience.

There was another pause, "Alright. Calm... but you'd better start explaining yourself Zane."

"I don't _need_ to explain myself to you Jaden." He replied evenly.

"Yes, you do! None of what you're doing makes sense, and obviously we can't figure you out!" Jaden snapped back.

"That's the idea." Hell Kaiser said.

There was a silence, and then Jaden spoke again, this time more calmly, "Do you even have **any** idea as to how Alexis might be feeling right now?" The edge of Hell Kaiser's dark eyes twitched.

There was shuffling on the other line, and then someone said, 'Jaden, let me handle it from here'

The phone was handed over to the new speaker, "Hell Kaiser, this is Atticus. Remember? Best friend of **Zane Truesdale**? Brother of the girl who is throwing away everything to try and get the **real **Zane to come back?"

Hell Kaiser frowned, then smirked, "Atticus, how are you--"

"No. Don't try and nonchalantly change the subject Kaiser." Atticus growled in the angriest voice he had ever heard the brunette jester use. "This isn't about me, this isn't about the Academy, this is about you and Alexis."

"Hn." Was the deep reply Atticus recieved.

"Don't deny it. You were watching the duel from somewhere, and you saw that look on her face. You saw how devastated my baby sister was!" He was shouting now, and deep down, both Zane and the Hell Kaiser were wondering how long until Crowler came up and banned Atticus from cell phone usage.

But Atticus's words were taking their toll.

Zane's Hell Kaiser shell was beginning to crack.

Hell Kaiser bit down on his lip, and didn't flinch back when he drew blood. Still, he said nothing.

Then, he smirked, and he was certain that when he spoke, Atticus could visualize the smirk placed on his features, "Atticus Rhodes, perhaps you are correct. But remember this, my actions are all done for a purpose. However, Alexis is the one that sought **me** out, not the other way around. And as a pursuer, she is going to be treated like one." The smirk intensified, and true to form, Atticus was getting the image very clearly. "But that still doesn't mean that Hell Kaiser can't play with his tantalizing prey." He whispered into the phone, then hung up.

---

"Zane? Zane! **ZANE**!"  
Atticus thundered into the phone in his hand.

But it was much too late.

The line was severed, and the out come would just be the same if he tried to call again.

Atticus weakly handed the phone back to Chazz Princeton, and he sat down, his head in his hands in a defeated position. The other younger boys sent worried and feaful glances at one another.

This was the worst they had ever seen Atticus. Something was definitely wrong.

"Atticus?" Syrus asked timidly.

A defeated sigh was his answer, "What are we going to do?" Atticus whispered to them.

The boys shook their heads, and gave each other looks once again.

They really had no idea.

None of them.

---

Hell Kaiser slid the black cellular phone into one of the deep pockets in his large black trenchcoat, and smiled.

"Zane?"  
Came a small, and slightly nervous voice.

Kaiser turned, ready to greet the familiar voice of Alexis Rhodes.

His voice caught in his throat.

Instead of three figures on the rooftop tonight, there were three.

The silver-haired boy stepped out from behind Alexis, and smirked at Hell Kaiser, "What's wrong? Weren't expecting me to show up along with my client?"

Hell Kaiser's eyes narrowed at the first person to defeat him in an official dueling match.

Zane Truesdale's eyes narrowed at the fact that he was so close to Alexis, and the fact that he was related to Alexis.

"Phoenix."

Aster's lips quirked up in quiet triumph of something quite unknown to Alexis.

"Truesdale."

---

**(A/N:)** Ha, bet you guys can't guess what it is. And if you think hard enough, or in a demented enough way that I do, you should be able to get it.

Hint: HELL KAISER; TRUESDALE

Get it? Heavy, heavy, heavy uses on the different variations of his NAME and his chained inner persona. HINT! Well, good luck. I'm betting no one will get it. Once again, because they think logically as opposed to me...

_-PurificationArrow_


	9. And Back Again, Chapter 9

_September 1, 2007_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or any of the characters.

**Title:** Baby Come Back to Me

**Author:** PurificationArrow

**Rated:** Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Summary:** Alexis has entered the Pro Leagues with some help from powerful friends in order to win her way to the top and face off against the new Zane Truesdale. Along the way she experiences new friends, new loves, and everything in between. But between it all, will she still manage to keep sight of what's important?

**Notes:** I thank one of the reviewers in telling me to update this story. I realize that I've been neglecting it for me Prince of Tennis stories, and my Tales of Symphonia stories, and whatever else I've been writing up to this point. I'll try and do my very best with this chapter.

_Italics - Thoughts and emphasis on words_

**Bold **- **Chapters**

**Bold and Underline - author's note**

**Chapter 9: And Back Again**

* * *

_"Phoenix."_

_Aster's lips quirked up in quiet triumph of something quite unknown to Alexis._

_"Truesdale."_

* * *

"Alexis, I see you've brought _him_ with you." Zane said. 

Alexis nodded, her gray eyes strong, "Yes. Zane, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Zane kept glaring at Aster with contempt... Aster matched his stare eye for eye. "Not with him around." Zane said stubbornly, continuing to glare at Aster. The prodigy frowned back, "Anything you can say to Alexis, is fine to say in front of me." he said.

Alexis gave him a brief look.

Zane glared at him, but finally returned his steely gaze to Alexis, "Very well. Alexis, you have progressed very far in these matches, haven't you?"

"You know how well I've been doing Zane, no doubt you've been watching me the entire time, am I right?" she replied evenly. Zane smirked a little at her tart response, "I have. But Alexis, I have a question."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Think, Alexis, Atticus is probably worried about you, and the same goes for Jaden, and Syrus, and Chazz, and all your friends back at the Academy. If I'm right, they've been watching every single match you've been in, and they've been waiting for you. Right?"

Alexis narrowed her eyes warily, "Yes..." she replied.

"Then tell me, if I were to duel you right here, on this rooftop, what do you think the outcome would be?" he asked.

The blonde female duelist blinked, "Outcome?"

Zane nodded, "Yes."

Alexis shook her head, "I don't... understand."

* * *

Aster watched helplessly. 

As they spoke, his blue eyes switched from Alexis, back to Zane, and then to Alexis again.

Zane seemed the same, calm, cold, and emotionless.

It was the opposite of Alexis.

Alexis was nervous, confused, but strong.

* * *

_"But _why_ do you have to come with me Aster?" Alexis argued._

_Aster gave her an even look, "Because Alexis, you know that seeing Zane like that will be difficult."_

_"No it..." Alexis trailed off._

_Aster came up behind her, "Are you going to try and lie to me, and say that it won't be difficult? It'll be just like a walk in the park?" he asked, getting a little heated up, and his voice rising._

_Alexis shook her head, and sighed, "No." she whispered._

_Aster's eyes became gentle again, and badly wanted to embrace her, and help her just get over Zane... he knew though. He knew Alexis wouldn't abandon him, not especially when she still believed in him so much. She wasn't like that. And he loved her because of it._

_"Alexis, I'll go with you, but I won't do anything. I swear. You want to ask for my help, but you've been raised not to rely on others... you and Atticus both. You aren't relying on me, by my being there. I _want_ to help. Please Alexis, let me help... let me in." He was right behind her at this point, staring at her back. Alexis still hadn't turned to face him. "Please." he whispered._

_Shakily, she took a breath._

_"Aster, I... I love you very much... but... just not in the way that you want me to. I don't think I'm able to love you in the way that you love me." she said quietly, still not facing him. "Please understand." she begged._

_Though the silver-haired prodigy had been expecting this from the beginning, her words cut deep._

_"If you're going to say that to me... then please turn around and tell me face to face Alexis." Aster said._

_She did._

_Alexis turned, and Aster saw bright tears glistening in her gray eyes, tears full of pain and sorrow. "I'm sorry Aster. But right now, at the moment, I love Zane. Meeting you, and staying with you all this time has helped me realize that. You're like Atticus in a way. You're like my brother Aster."_

_A tear fell._

_He smiled gently at her._

_"Alexis, you know that you're the most precious thing to me right now. I'm thankful that I fell for you, Alexis. But please, even though you love Zane Truesdale, promise me you'll keep this in mind." he said, his eyes turning serious._

_Alexis nodded, and another tear fell, "I promise."_

_"If at all anything ever goes wrong, please swear to me that you will come to me, and let me help you. I can't change your feelings, I know that... but it won't stop me from hoping, and trying. You can understand that... right?" Aster whispered, lowering his head so his bangs covered his eyes._

_Alexis gave Aster a tender look at the slight shakiness in his voice._

_She stepped closer, and reached a hand up to touch his cheek gently. "Aster, please look at me." she asked, trying to hold his eyes._

_He looked up, and Alexis saw tears of pain, frustration, and acceptance in his eyes. She didn't know what to say... and she wasn't sure she could say anything. She just reached forth, and hugged Aster tightly._

'Aster... please... _please_ forgive me.' _She begged silently._

_He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and two glimmering tears fell from his cheek, and hit the cold ground. "Thank you... Alexis."_

'Thank you. You promised that to me, even before you knew what it was... thank you Alexis, I really do love you.'

* * *

"What is the reason you've been fighting all this time Alexis Rhodes, do you even know anymore?" 

Alexis blinked. "I was fighting to... to get you back." she said quietly, as if unsure that her answer was correct.

"Were you _just_ fighting for yourself, Alexis?" Zane pressed onwards.

"I..."

Aster bit his lip, and clenched his hand tightly. Never before had he seen Alexis seem so at a loss for words. He wanted nothing more than to defend her, but if he did that, her pride and confidence would be shattered... this was Alexis's fight, and hers alone.

"No. Your friends, and your family are waiting, they are waiting for you to succeed, and accomplish what you set out to do. You are fighting for the people you love... and that includes me." Zane said, his voice softening up.

Alexis gasped softly, and she stared at Zane's face.

Aster's eyes widened, as realization hit him.

"Alexis, may I talk to Aster in private?" he asked.

Alexis nodded, and smiled at Zane, despite herself. "Thank you Zane... and I swear, I won't fail. I'll beat you, I'll beat you and then I'll bring you back to Syrus, to Atticus, and to me."

And for the first time in what seemed like forever... Zane smiled. "I'm counting on that." he said kindly.

Then Alexis left, touching Aster's shoulder, "Can I count on you to help me?"

Aster's answer was instant, "Yes."

"Thanks." And then she was gone... it was just the two men.

Aster grinned at Zane, "You did that on purpose Truesdale."

"I did. Care to guess why?"

"Her resolve to fight, and her true reasoning. She's been caught up in this dueling for so long now, that she managed to lose sight of what her reasoning had been. You made her realize that you aren't waiting for just her... you're waiting for everyone else."

Zane smirked at him, "You hit the nail on the head." But despite the smirk, his voice was oddly strangled sounding.

Aster noticed this, "I'll go now." he said.

Zane nodded.

"But swear to me that when Alexis beats you, you will leave _him_ behind."

Zane nodded again, "I swear."

Aster smiled at him, "Then I guess we'll see you at the final round." Then he turned, and left, waving his goodbye. The door to the rooftop clicked shut, and then Zane crumpled to his knees, clutching the side of the wall.

Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, and his eyes were flashing with pain and struggle.

There was silence for a while, and finally, he straightened.

His eyes opened, and they were rimmed with black.

"Zane Truesdale, you actually managed to beat me back. But not for long. I will take the duel between sweet Miss Rhodes, and I will defeat her. I won't be forced back to the darkness. In the end, it will be you who will fall." Hell Kaiser said.

* * *

**(A/N:) **Alright, sorry for the shortness, and lateness of this chapter everyone. Ever since they stopped showing YGO GX where I live, the stories have kind of been going downhill for me. Sorry about that. But rest assured, I'll finish this story, and I'll make it a good one to compensate for the bad quality of this chapter. Please review everyone. Thanks.

_-PurificationArrow_


	10. Finals Part I, Chapter 10

_November 06, 2007_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or any of the characters.

**Title:** Baby Come Back to Me

**Author:** PurificationArrow

**Rated:** Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Summary:** Alexis has entered the Pro Leagues with some help from powerful friends in order to win her way to the top and face off against the new Zane Truesdale. Along the way she experiences new friends, new loves, and everything in between. But between it all, will she still manage to keep sight of what's important?

**Notes:** Things will be speeding up a bit at this point, seeing as school has started, and I need to focus on my studies... otherwise I'll be dead in the water at school. Anyways, I'm assuming this chapter to be one of the chapters that shall close up this story. Also, this is assumed to be either one of them, or my last Yu-Gi-Oh GX story. I just watched the episode far, far into the series (I won't say what happens for fear of spoilers), and it made me very sad. To put it into blatant terms, I think I've lost the will to write Yu-Gi-Oh GX fanfictions. Sorry. I will, however, finish this story, and might perhaps write two final one-shots.

_Italics - Thoughts and emphasis on words_

**Bold **- **Chapters**

**Bold and Underline - author's note**

**Chapter 9: Finals**

* * *

There was utter silence as Alexis and Aster sat side by side in the limo. It wasn't neccessarily an awkward silence, or an angry one. It was simply one of them waiting for the other to explain what happened. 

"Alexis,"

"Aster,"

They said in unison.

Alexis bit her lip, "Go ahead." she said.

So Aster did. "Tomorrow... is when you duel him. You know that, right?" he asked quietly. Alexis nodded, "I know." she said in a shaky voice. Aster made a small face. She was still afraid to duel him. He assumed it was because she feared she would lose, and let everyone down... including Zane. But excluding herself.

He sighed, "Alexis..."

She didn't look at him, but answered, "Yeah?"

"People normally would be saying the opposite of this, but in your case, it is the opposite. Alexis, stop worrying about other people for once." he said disapprovingly.

She blinked. "What?"

"You're afraid because you think that you're going to lose, and then you will let everyone down... am I right?"

Silence.

"Yes." she replied quietly.

"You won't lose to Truesdale... eh, Zane." he said, instantly reprimanding himself for saying, 'eh'. It wasn't even an word! "At the great risk of sounding extremely cliched, Alexis, I believe in you."

More silence.

Alexis was staring at Aster now, her grey eyes surprised.

Then she did the most unexpected thing that Aster could have thought up.

She laughed.

Her laughter burst out, flushing her pale cheeks pink, and causing Alexis to hold her stomach with her hands, laughing her guts out. Aster, however, found this quite _unfunny_.

"What?" he snapped.

Alexis smiled at him, wiping the tears from out of the corners of her eyes, "You." she said with a grin. "I think this is the mushiest thing you've ever said to anyone."

Aster resisted the urge to stick his tongue out childishly at her. He managed to remain silent.

A kind and understanding smile took the place of her hysteric laughter, "Thanks, Aster. I'm scared, you're right. But thanks anyways." she said gently.

Aster grinned, then ruffled Alexis's hair in the most brotherly way he knew how. "That's enough of that." he said. "Anymore, and I think I'll die." he said with a grin. Alexis smiled back, "Yeah."

* * *

_click. flash. click. flash._

Alexis opened the door and put a leg outside the limo. She reached up and pulled herself from the vehicle.

_So the time has finally come..._

Aster followed her out of the limo.

_Atticus and the others are probably watching... no, they are _definitely_ watching..._

Alexis set off across the red carpet heading towards the arena. She ignored the bright flashes in her face.

_Guys, please, help me. I need help. Jaden, you are a kind person, and when dueling, you always have fun, yet manage to win... whether it is through sheer dumb luck, or skill, I haven't figured out yet._

Aster and Alexis walked up and through the doors to the arena, black-clad security guards flanking them from the shadows like the CIA.

_Atticus, you are just like Jaden. You've always had a knack for dueling, and you managed to always fool people through your smiles. You alone have that small tendency to whip out a card from no where, and throw your opponent for a loop._

Alexis shut her nervous grey eyes.

_Syrus, you are the exact opposite of Zane. He is practically sending off waves of blatant determination, while you prefer to withdraw it a little... but your determination is your greatest strength._

Aster looked at Alexis with pitying eyes.

_Bastion is by far the most brilliant of us all. He can always use his brains to fight back, and get him out of tough situations._

Alexis opened her eyes, and stared at the blank hallway before her.

_Even Chazz. He's got an over-inflated ego, that's for certain... but amazing, natural talent to back it up... However... in the end, what do _I_ have?_

She accepted a duel disk from a woman who approached her. Silently, she slid the disk over her left arm.

_Now that I think back, I've never really done anything to help. Whenever a crisis would arise, Jaden and everyone else could do at least something small to help out. But I just sat back and did absolutely nothing._

Aster reached over, and touched Alexis's palm gently. A quiet show of whatever comfort he could offer.

_So what do I have? What?_

Aster stopped Alexis, and then embraced her in a warm hug. He whispered something to her in her ear, and then let her go with a final squeeze of her hand. He walked down the hall, and stopped before the lights that showed the dueling arena. Aster put a hand up, and smiled to her before being enveloped by the lights.

Alexis held her hand to her chest, and gently caressed her duel disk. A small smile spread across her face.

_He's right... _she felt the cool, smoothness of her duel disk. A white disk with blue and red disks on it... Duel Academy's distributed Duel Disk.

_I have the strength of my friends, and their hope. Those are the things that give a duelist the will to keep fighting. Those are the things that Jaden and everyone else thinks of when they duel. And they use that hope and utilize it into their own power._

**'Alexis Rhodes, please enter the arena now.'**The intercom said, and clicked off.

Alexis lowered her arms to her sides, the apprehension that had been eating away at her quickly vanishing at each step she took towards the bright lights. The familiar look of determination and heart retook the young duelist's face.

"Jaden, Atticus, everyone... wish me luck." she whispered, and stepped into the whiteness.

* * *

Jaden, Atticus, and everyone else sneezed in unison. 

They rubbed their noses, sniffing.

"What was that?" Jaden asked.

Atticus grinned, and touched his chin with two fingers, "Lexi, we're here." he whispered.

Chazz looked at Atticus, "You say something?" he asked. Atticus shook his head, smiling all the while, "Nope. Nothing at all."

Chazz made a face at the brunette, "Weirdo..." he mumbled.

"Shh!" Syrus said, putting a finger to his lips and frowning at the both of them. "It's on!" he hissed. Chazz glared at him, "What was that?!" he snapped. Syrus narrowed his eyes at him angrily, "I said, '_Be quiet_.'" the boy frowned.

Everyone stared at the small Ra with wide eyes.

Jaden put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Syrus, it's fine. Just focus on the match." he said in a tight voice. Syrus looked at his feet, and then nodded, turning his attention back to the TV.

On the screen, Zane was already standing at the stadium, a black duel disk strapped to his arm. He was staring at the opposite entrance intently. They were waving back and forth from one side of the entrance to the other. Finally, his eyes froze at the center.

Alexis appeared through the dark tunnel, and instantly, her's and Zane's eyes connected and held.

Bastion smiled, and sat back against the couch, "Look at her arm."

They all looked, and fell silent.

Syrus sniffed, "She-she's wearing the Duel Academy duel disk that was issued out our first year here..." he rubbed his eyes.

Atticus smiled fondly as his sister walked up the steps to the dueling arena where Zane was waiting in the middle, "That's _Sissy_ for ya..."

* * *

Alexis felt the heat of the lights overhead beat down on her face. 

She didn't squint though. Because there, through the burning lights, was Zane... or rather, Hell Kaiser. Even now, the maniacal grin on his face sent shivers running up and down Alexis's spine.

She set her jaw strongly. Hell Kaiser smirked at this. "Scared?" he said in his deep, dark voice.

"Who wouldn't be?" Alexis asked.

Hell Kaiser regarded her with a small smile, "Ah, I suppose that truthfulness is the only thing you can rely on at this point. Not even denial can help now."

"If denial would help, I'd be in it right now." Alexis responded dryly.

Hell Kaiser grinned, "Very correct."

**"Duelists, please exchange decks for shuffling."** The intercom said.

They did, and returned the other's decks.

**"The computer will now randomely select who will begin the duel."** There was beeping as the large plasma screen showed Alexis and Hell Kaiser's faces, alternating quickly until they were unrecognizable. At last, the bleeping slowed to a stop, and Alexis's face showed.

**"Alexis Rhodes will start the duel. Duelists, please head to your separate sides."**

Alexis and Hell Kaiser split apart, holding the other's gaze for as long as they could. Then, they complied to the intercom's orders, heading for their neutral sides.

**"Insert the decks,"**

The duel disks whirred to life as the two inserted their now shuffled decks into the opening. The lights flickered alive on Alexis's Duel Academy duel disk, and she held her arm aloft.

**"Begin!"**

The crowd took off roaring and cheering at this word. Alexis and Hell Kaiser drew the five automatically distributed cards from the deck, and held them in their left hands. "Duel!" they shouted in unison.

Alexis drew her one extra card, and took a moment to survey her choices.

She chose one, and then placed it on her duel disk.

"I summon Cyber Tutu to the field, in attack mode!" she shouted. **(Cyber Tutu - Attack: 1000, Defense: 1800)**

With a whirling of lights, Cyber Tutu appeared on the field. "I also place two cards on the field face-down and end my turn." she said.

Hell Kaiser chuckled, "Very good, Alexis... my draw!" he drew his extra card. Almost instantly, he chose a card and placed it, "I summon Cyber Dragon, in attack mode!" **(Cyber Dragon - Attack: 2100, Defense: 1600)**

Alexis gasped, "C-Cyber Dragon?!" _How can that be? I thought he was only using his 'Dark' Cyber cards!_

"Now, Cyber Dragon, attack Alexis's monster!" he shouted.

The metallic creature opened its mouth up, and a white colored light erupted from it, speeding at Cyber Tutu.

"Wait! I activate Doble Passe!" Alexis said quickly. At once, the course of the attack changed, and headed at Alexis. "I also activate Mirror Force... so now, your monster takes the hit, and is destroyed!" **(1)**

Cyber Dragon roared, and shattered into triangulated pieces.

"And now, I'm free to attack you directly! Go, Cyber Tutu! Pounding Piroette!"

The pink-haired dancer jumped forward with a yell, and spun, striking Hell Kaiser square in the chest. He stumbled backwards, rubbing his chest.

**Alexis: 4000**

**Hell Kaiser: 3000**

Hell Kaiser grinned, "Just like the duel against Titan, eh Alexis?"

Alexis gritted her teeth. _That's right, Zane was there too at Titan's duel... I'll need to be careful since he knows my deck and attack patterns so well._

"I place one card face-down on the field... that's it."

After Alexis drew her card, she placed it on the field, "I place one card face-down. Then, I summon Etoile Cyber to the field, in attack mode!" A red-haired woman with painted red lips appeared on the field. **(Etoile Cyber - Attack: 1200, Defense: 1600)**

"And now I attack. And since you have no monsters on your side, my Etoile Cyber's attack points increase by 500! Now attack Etoile Cyber!"

The monster leapt forward, and delivered a spinning kick into Hell Kaiser's torso. "Don't forget about my Cyber Tutu as well! Go in!" Alexis shouted. The ballerina dancer darted forward again, and kicked at Hell Kaiser.

Hell Kaiser stumbled backwards, and help his aching chest.

**Alexis: 4000**

**Zane: 300**

The crows gasped in astonishment. It was the second turn, and Alexis already had a 3700 point lead on the dueling king.

Then, Hell Kaiser began laughing. "Very, very good Lexi! You've certainly been working to improve your skills, haven't you?"

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "Who wouldn't?" she muttered quietly, as a contemplative answer. "I activate Raregold Armor, and equip it to my Blade Skater... I end my turn..." she said suspiciously.

"Good! I now summon Cyber Dark Horn!" **(Cyber Dark Horn - Attack: 800, Defense: 800)**

Black sparks swirled around, and engulfed a patch of Hell Kaiser's field. A roar that sounded all too real, a black and purple beast took its place on the field, its long body coiling around and around.

"And because of my Cyber Dark Horn's special ability, I am able to revive my Cyber Dragon once again!"

The long, dark monster picked itself up off the ground, and began spinning quickly. Slowly, a white, silvery figure rose up from the field. It roared with power as Hell Kaiser's other monster wrapped itself around it.

"Also thanks to my monster's ability, Cyber Dragon's attack points are absorbed into Cyber Dark Horn." **(Attack: 2900, Defense: 800)**

Hell Kaiser pointed to her Cyber Tutu, "Destroy her Cyber Tutu, Cyber Dark Horn!" The monster faced the smaller female monster, and lunged for her. ""No!" Alexis shouted. She desperately searched her mind for a way to save her monster. She found one.

"I don't think so, remember my Raregold Armor? I equipped it to my Blade Skater, and now you _have_ to attack her!" Alexis said quickly.

Just as Hell Kaiser's beast had been about the strike Cyber Tutu down, it stopped, and changed direction... destroying Blade Skater instead.

**Alexis: 2500**

**Hell Kaiser: 300**

"Keh, you barely saved yourself there Alexis. Very well, I end my turn." Hell Kaiser said.

Alexis sighed. That had been much too close for comfort... particularly hers.

"My turn!" Alexis drew. "I place a card face-down on the field, I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master. By using him, I gain back 1000 life points. And then I activate Fusion Gate, thus fusing my two newest monsters! Join together, Marie the Fallen One and the Forgiving Maiden." The two female monster appeared, only to be swirled together digitally. "Come, Saint Joan!"

From the spiraling monsters, a short-haired woman wearing silver and gold-plaited armor appeared, a sword in hand. **(Saint Joan - Attack: 2800, Defense: 2000)**

Hell Kaiser frowned, "Her attack is still 100 points lower than my Cyber Dark Horn's."

For the first time in the duel, Alexis smiled, "Yes, but not for long. I activate Silver Bow and Arrow. This spell increases my St.'s attack and defense points by 300!"

St. Joan's glimmering blade was quickly switched with a shortbow with a silver arrow knotched and at the ready. "Attack!" Alexis shouted.

St. Joan turned her weapon towards Hell Kaiser's dark monster, pulled the string back, and then released.

Hell Kaiser smirked, "Very interesting strategy, Alexis, but I now activate Megamorph. Megamorph's effect allows me to double my Cyber Dark Horn's attack, which results in a grand total of 5800 attack points!"

Alexis turned to her monster, "My St. Joan is--!"

"Destroyed." Hell Kaiser finished.

The Cyber Dark Horn fired at the oncoming arrow, engulfing it, as well as Saint Joan in a black light. When the light ebbed away, there was nothing left.

**Alexis: 800**

**Hell Kaiser: 300**

Alexis fell to her knees, gasping in pain. _I'm sorry Atticus... she was destroyed in the end._

"And with that note, my turn is ended." Hell Kaiser said with a triumphant smile.

The blonde set her jaw. She wasn't beaten yet... hopefully. _But first... I _need_ to get rid of that Megamorph. Nothing I have can stand up to it... not even Cyber Blader with her doubled attack points._

She drew a card, and then turned it around to show Hell Kaiser. The camera's zoomed in on it, "I activate Prima Light, and I sacrifice my Cyber Tutu, and replace her with the almighty Cyber Prima!" **(Cyber Prima - Attack: 2300, Defense: 1600)**

"And thanks to _her_ special ability, all your spell cards that are face-up on the field are destroyed. Which means that Megamorph of yours is gone!"

The face-up card shattered, and Cyber Dark Horn's 5800 dimished as well, bringing it back down to 2900.

"I also activate a spell card called Share the Pain. I sacrifice my Etoile Cyber, which also means you must sacrifice a monster." Alexis said.

Hell Kaiser narrowed his eyes calmly, and discarded his Cyber Dark Horn to the Graveyard, "I don't need you." he said in a spiteful voice. Alexis shivered slightly. Even in the midst of the duel, she knew that the real Zane would never have said something like that. He used to have such respect for his cards...

Alexis shook her feeling of loss away, "And now, this means you only have your Cyber Dragon left. Cyber Prima, attack it now!"

The masked monster rose up in the air, and began secreting a pure, white light. The Cyber Dragon roared with pain, and shattered into oblivion.

**Alexis: 800**

**Zane: 100**

"And to end it, I place Spirit of the Harp on the field, in defense mode." **(Spirit of the Harp - Attack: 800, Defense: 2000)**

"Gimme your best shot." she said bravely, and with a pounding heart.

* * *

**(A/N:) **I promised some of you that the update for this would be quick... and it was. Thank you to those of you kind and brave enough to pester me into completing this chapter. Please review, and I hope that everything went alright with the duel. I realize there were probably some things that I screwed up, but please keep in mind that I'm not a pro... in fact, I'm quite horrible at actual dueling. Thank you for your support, and the next chapter will be the end of this duel. When it will come out however, I have no idea.

**1) Mirror Force, St. Joan, Share the Pain, Spirit of the Harp, etc. are all cards that either I own, or I needed for this particular duel. The credit for them, obviously, goes to Kazuki Takahashi-san, creator of Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_-PurificationArrow_


	11. Finals Part II, Chapter 11

_March 10, 2008_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or the characters. But I own the storyline and the news reporters.

**Title:** Baby Come Back to Me

**Author:** PurificationArrow

**Rated:** Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Summary:** Alexis has entered the Pro Leagues with some help from powerful friends in order to win her way to the top and face off against the new Zane Truesdale. Along the way she experiences new friends, new loves, and everything in between. But between it all, will she still manage to keep sight of what's important?

**Notes:** I'm sorry to having taken so long with updating this. As I stated in my last update, things have been slightly difficult in terms of finding inspiration to write. I will be closing this story up in about... I don't know. Just real soon. Please keep patient with me. Also, I recommend that you reread the last chapter to figure out just what the heck happened. I know I needed to since it has been around four months since my last update. If I make a mistake in the duel, then it just means that I've forgotten something. Nothing I write will effect the original outcome I planned for Alexis and Zane's duel so... yeah.

_Italics_ - _Thoughts_

**Bold **- **Emphasis on a word**

**Bold and Underline** - **author's note**

Normal - Well, everything else

**Chapter 10: Finals Part II**

* * *

**Alexis LP: 800**

**Zane LP: 100**

"Now, now Alexis. Repitition gets quite old. Don't you think?" Hell Kaiser asked, whipping a card from his duel disk.

"Not at all." Alexis replied, heart hammering wildly in her chest. "I find it to be quite nostalgic, don't you? Hell Kaiser?"

Her opponent replied with a dark laugh that attacked the stadium with a frightening cold that seemed to settle in the shadows, waiting for a rebound. "Don't act that way, Alexis. It will spoil the sport of dueling." he told her.

_The sport of dueling? Ever since you became Hell Kaiser, Zane... the thrill and sport of dueling has meant nothing to you. All the people you've hurt in your duels can easily realize that. The real you would never have resorted to methods like electrodes. You barely even feel their sting, after using them for so long. And... I think it is time that you finally felt how your opponents felt when that electricity coursed through their bodies._

Hell Kaiser selected a card from the line-up he held in his hand, and touched the tip of it to the duel disk before he stopped.

From where she was across the ring, Alexis couldn't see his face properly. Thankfully for technology, she could see just what was stopping him from playing his chosen card. His eyebrows were knit in deep struggle, and he seemed to almost be in pain. The color in Hell Kaiser's eyes were flashing wildly from the lights and apparent pain he seemed to be in. Her heart throbbed. _Zane..._

Aster sat up with a gasp.

He had a front row seat, and therefore had little use for the enormous television screen that hung above the ring. Aster could see everything perfectly from where he was. Hell Kaiser's dark teal eyes were flickering. But it wasn't from the swirling lights. Dark teal to blue-green, dark teal, blue-green, and back again. The same thing was happening here, like when Alexis and Aster had encountered Hell Kaiser on the rooftop.

Inner Zane, the real Zane, was struggling for control. He still lived and existed within the ill-willed, power-hungry form of the Kaiser that existed now.

Aster then knew that Alexis had to keep attacking him. Whatever it took, she had to belittle his life points down until she couldn't stall any longer, and then she needed to destroy him. Hell Kaiser was weakening.

He wanted to jump up onto the dueling stage and scream for all it was worth to Alexis that Hell Kaiser was losing his strength. He couldn't though. Aster of all people knew that this would result in the immediate disqualification of Alexis. Then, all hope for Zane would be gone.

She needed to know though. But how could be communicate the message to her? How?

"Yo, Aster! Long time no see, dude!" a voice greeted him.

* * *

Alexis still watched Zane with a horrified gaze.

"Z-zane!" she yelled to him. Her voice was lost in the cheers and screams within the stadium. Hell Kaiser was bowing his head, and his teeth were gritted. Even the fans seemed to sense that something was wrong with the champion. Their cheers began to slowly die.

Finally, the tense waiting was over.

The creases in between the boy's eyebrows were gone, and the strange, momentary period of suffering was over.

"Zane..." she whispered.

At last, Hell Kaiser straightened. He smiled pleasantly at Alexis, but she could see the anger and frustration on his once handsome features. There was still some internal struggle that clouded the air around him until Alexis felt that it was nearly palpable.

He switched the card he had held in his hand for a different one.

"I summon Cyberdark Keel in attack mode!" he shouted, placing the new card onto his dueling disk.

**(Cyberdark Keel - Attack: 800, Defense: 800)**

Alexis snapped herself out of the frightened fog her mind had been clouded in as a dark blue serpentine shaped creature manifested itself on the field. Its red eyes gleamed at her like the eyes of a devil. She recoiled at them.

"Cyberdark Keel bears the same effect as Cyber Darkhorn did. I revive Cyber Dragon from the Graveyard again, and I will allow my Cyberdark Keel to feed off of it." he said.

Cyber Dragon reappeared on the field. The once bright sheen of its metallic coat was dull, and in some parts even rusting. The thick wires that looped in and out of its body were torn in certain areas, the internal wires dangling out with sparks shooting from them.

Promptly, Cyberdark Keel wrapped its elongated body around the machine-type monster. The dull grey eyes of the Cyber Dragon sparked red and came alive. It roared at her silently, no sound emitting from its rusty mouth.

"The attack strength of my Cyberdark Keel now becomes 2900 thanks to its effect of parasitism."

Alexis narrowed her eyes in anticipation. She already knew what was coming. Her grey eyes shook with fear. Another of Cyberdark Keel's effects was that in addition to the damage it already inflicted from its initial attack, 300 extra points of damage would be dealt. This meant that her Cyber Prima would be gone, her lifepoints would hit zero. And she would lose the duel.

"Cyberdark Keel, attack now with Devastation!" **(1)**

The eyes of Cyberdark Keel lit up with their glowing red color. In turn, Cyber Dragon's eyes glowed alive. It opened its mouth, and a black light sparkled. There was a black cloud that took Alexis's sight away, and stole her breath. By the time she was finished coughing smoke from her lungs, Spirit of the Harp was destroyed, and 300 of her lifepoints along with it.

**Alexis: 500**

**Zane: 100**

People were muttering to each other in confusion.

Had Zane attacked her Prima, Alexis would have lost the duel, and Zane named champion again.

Adrenaline still pumped through Alexis's veins as she stared with shock at the back of her Cyber Prima's long mane of hair. Her monster was still there, and instead her defense measure, Spirit of the Harp had been obliterated. The same thought as the fan's was running through the blonde's mind. She looked at Zane with confusion. She was good at insight, she acknowledged that about herself, but this was downright confusing.

She was met with a slightly forced smile.

_His eyes...!_

"I place a spell card on the field and a-active it. Lim-limiter Remov-Removal! It d-doubles the attack of... my monster." Hell Kaiser's speech began to mess up and blur together, fighting and uncertain. The attack points of Cyberdark Keel were now 5800. I... end... my turn..."

The blue-green eyes of Zane Truesdale glimmered with a sense of relief and satisfaction before clouding over once more with the dreaded dark teal color of Hell Kaiser.

"Zane... you..." Hell Kaiser hissed, rage enveloping his face.

Alexis continued to stare at Zane, working something through her rapidly speeding mind.

"Alexis! Hey, hey, up here!"

"You idiot, Jaden! You're going to fall off of the railing!"

"Aww, Chazzy _does_ care!"

"I-I do not!" 'Chazzy' retorted.

Alexis looked up--not that anyone could resist after hearing that.

Familiar figures waved wildly to her. Chazz was gripping onto the back of Jaden's jacket, keeping him suspended somewhat safely on the railing which the Slifer was hanging precariously off of. This meant that he would not be able to wave hello.

"Atticus, Jaden, Chazz, Syrus, Bastion!" she said with shock.

Atticus waved back at her after reaching over and snagging Jaden's jacket as well.

"Go Sissy! You can do it Alexis! Fight back!" he shouted to her.

After a pause, the rest of the stadium took up the chant Atticus started.

Shouts of 'Fight! Fight!' echoed around them, and filled up Alexis's ears. She gave a sigh at her brother. Count on Atticus to start an uproar. She was sure that he would be thrown out promptly afterwards.

"Alexis! _He_ is weakening! _Zane_ is getting stronger!"

_Aster?!_

Sure enough, there was her silver-haired manager, shouting back at her. It was a miracle she could even hear him through the incredible noise that filled the stadium and penetrated its walls.

_Wait... 'He is weakening'? 'Zane is getting stronger'? What--_

Alexis looked at Zane.

He was on his feet now, holding his head heavily. Even so, his eyes were connecting with Atticus's eyes from across the stadium. Atticus was smiling back at his friend in a type of understanding that can only be interpreted by friends as old as they were.

Zane... _her_ Zane had been asleep, chained up, locked out of his mind all this time. The consciousness of him that was truly afraid of losing had taken over and had manifested itself into the one known as Hell Kaiser. But now... thanks to the ferocity of the duel, the appearance of their friends, and the soon-to-be ending approaching, Zane was finding that he was strong, even after all this time. He was awake now within his other self, Hell Kaiser. He was fighting.

Just another step to push him over the edge. Just one more and then perhaps the real Zane Truesdale, her motive behind all she had done in this tournament, would arise again.

She drew quickly.

Before Zane couldn't hold back Hell Kaiser any longer, she needed to end it.

Quickly, Alexis placed the card she had drawn on the field. "I activate Monster Reborn!" she called out, her microphone enhanced voice booming around the stadium. "I bring Etoile Cyber back to the field where I then activate the spell, Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber with Blade Skater to create..."

Etoile Cyber and the purple Blade Skater appeared on the field, and began swirling together at once.

When the swirling ended, Cyber Blader then stood on the field.

**(Cyber Blader - Attack: 2100, Defense: 800)**

The attack points still weren't enough. She slapped another card onto the duel disk. "I also activate the spell card from my White Night deck known as White Veil!"

Atticus and the rest gave starts.

White fog exploded from the field the instant Alexis had placed the card onto the field. It jettisoned a wave of freezing cold air all around the stadium, causing several people to screech in surprise.

Jaden gripped the cold railing tightly. "Will she..." he murmured.

Atticus stared at the stage, his trembling eyes betraying his fear and concern. "She shouldn't revert back to when Saiou controlled her. Alexis is fully aware of what she is doing and..."

"And?"

"What better way to combat a deck that utilizes darkness with a deck that utilizes white light and ice?" Atticus asked.

Alexis gritted her teeth against the cold she had not felt since her duel against Jaden, back at Duel Academy, where she had used White Veil last. "White Veil's effect is the effects of all Spell and Trap cards are negated, which means that the power of your Limiter Removal is gone!"

The green card shattered and disappeared. Cyberdark Keel's attack points tumbled back to 2900. Still not low enough for Cyber Blader to defeat.

"Next, I activate Graceful Dice. I roll a die, and whatever number I roll I multiply by 100 points and add to the attack and defense of my Blade Skater. Roll, Graceful Dice!" Alexis shouted. A pink, stout creature with wings appeared in the center of the ring, holding a blue die. It dropped it, and the dice went spinning.

Silence captured the ring as the blue cube spun.

The die stopped.

"... No..." someone whispered.

Three dots lay facing upwards.

(Blader Skater - Attack: 2400, Defense: 1100)

Alexis looked as though she were staring at the die. Her bangs of blonde hair covered her grey eyes well, shielding them from view.

From where he was, Aster slammed his fists on the rail, ignoring the pain. "No! 2400 isn't enough to defeat Cyberdark Keel. It didn't work!" he roared with frustration. Syrus was biting back tears that were quickly forming. "Bro..." he whimpered quietly.

Atticus looked away, pain closing his eyes and twisting his face.

"Look. Alexis isn't finished just yet." Jaden said tensely.

They looked.

She was pulling one of the three last cards she held in her hand. Alexis was staring at it quietly and contemplatively.

Then, she placed it on the field.

"I equip the spell, Black Pendant to my Cyber Blader!" she shouted.

The group from Duel Academy erupted in a flurry of cheers. Moments later, the audience did the same thing, having figured out just what happened. "Black Pendant gives my monster the last 500 points she needs to defeat Cyberdark Keel."

The girl sighed.

"It's over, Hell Kaiser." she whispered exhaustedly.

"It is not."

"What?" Alexis hissed sharply.

Hell Kaiser was sneering at her, dark teal taking over blue-green once again. "Black Pendant provides only enough strength to boost Cyber Blader's attack points to 2900... which is the same as Cyberdark Keel's. It ends in a draw! And thanks to your White Veil spell card, the instant Cyber Blader is destroyed, you lose the 2100 points that make up Cyber Blader's original attack strength. You lose."

Despair clouded over Syrus's face. "Bro, Zane no!" he cried. Desperately, he turned to Jaden and Atticus. "There must be something Alexis can do to still win this... can't she?!"

Atticus shook his head. "I... I don't know."

"Jaden?!"

Jaden nodded. "There is."

"How?!" Syrus questioned.

"Her Cyber Blader's effect." the Slifer replied.

Alexis stood up tall. "I don't. My Cyber Blader's effect is still in play. If there is one monster on the field, including herself, Cyber Blader cannot be destroyed in battle, which means that White Veil's other effect is negated."

Hell Kaiser growled, giving Cyber Blader a contemptuous stare. "You still can't defeat me this turn. I can just summon a monster the next turn, and defeat you!" he shouted.

"Fortunately," Alexis smiled. "That isn't the case. I activate the spell card known as Monster Reincarnation. By putting the last card in my hand into the Graveyard, I can bring back a monster from it. And I choose to revive Cyber Tutu!"

Atticus smiled. "Happy Birthday." he muttered.

Jaden and the others turned to the brunette. "It's Alexis's birthday?" they asked.

"Yes, maybe, not really." Atticus said smiling.

"..."

"Now! Cyber Blader, attack Cyber Dragon!" **(Authors Note: Whatever monster Cyberdark Keel, Horn, or Edge attaches to is destroyed instead of the Cyberdark monster)**

Cyber Dragon shattered when Cyber Blader's slamming kick hit its neck.

Cyberdark Keel slithered off the destroyed monster, and hissed at Alexis from the ground. "Cyber Tutu, attack Cyberdark Keel! Pounding Piroette!"

The pink-haired ballerina jumped up, flying at the dark monster at great speeds. She screamed her high-pitched battle cry before destroying the last monster on Hell Kaiser's field. Cyberdark Keel emitted a loud screeching sound before erupting in a white light, and exploding into fragments.

**Alexis: 500**

**Zane: 0000**

**Winner: Alexis Rhodes**

The stadium exploded into a frenzy of cheering and shouts of happiness as the results appeared on the large television screen. The group (and Aster) that came from Duel Academy leapt over the railing, landing on the cushioned seats below. They ran towards Alexis.

She gave an exhausted sigh, and fell to her knees.

Atticus came up behind his sister and supported her, allowing her to lean backwards. She smiled, although her eyes were closed. Alexis gripped his hand tightly. "Atty." she whispered. Her brother stroked her head gently. "You did a great job, Lexy. I'm proud." he murmured to her.

Jaden knelt beside his classmate. "Sweet duel, Alexis. Awesome cardage."

She cracked a grey eye open. "'Card-age?'" she asked with tired amusement. **(2)**

"Yeah!" he grinned happily. "Use of cards... _cardage_!"

She chuckled, and got up off of Atticus. Together, Atticus and Jaden hauled her to her feet where Bastion and Chazz came up. Bastion shook her hand firmly, and with a smile. "Congratulations, Alexis. You're the champion now." he told her.

An arm appeared in front of Alexis. She looked.

"Chazz?"

He coughed, clearing his throat. The boy's ears were beet red to match the hue of his face. "You uh... y-you need help?" he mumbled.

Alexis smiled. "Thanks." she said, taking the crook of his arm just as a mere gesture of thanks. Chazz walked her carefully over to where Hell Kaiser had sank to his knees. He hadn't moved since. Syrus was next to his brother, trying to get a response from him.

She stared at his bowed head.

"Zane... or Hell Kaiser?" she asked.

There was no response.

"Congratulations Alexis Rhodes! Tell me," the announcer came up, put an arm around Alexis's pale shoulders, and turned her away from Zane and everyone else. "How does it feel to defeat the Champion of the Dueling Arena, Zane Truesdale?" he asked.

Alexis attempted to wiggle out of his grasp. "Great. Now let go." she said.

The announcer laughed to the audience. "Stage fright!" he joked. "Imagine that!"

The audience responded the only way they thought was appropriate. They laughed. The announcer laughed with them until a hard, angry grip took the hand on Alexis's shoulder. "Take your hands off of Miss Rhodes. She is going back to her room to rest now. Understand?"

Ice cold blue eyes penetrated the announcer's sunglasses. Slowly, cautiously, the announcer removed his hand from Alexis's shoulder.

Aster put a hand on the small of her back, and guided her away gently. He gave a warning glare to the announcer, as if challenging him to try again. He didn't. "As soon as we're alone, then you can talk to Trues... Zane. There are too many paparazzi around for your own good." he muttered.

"Thanks, Aster." she whispered.

Syrus and Atticus were aiding the detached Zane back into the cover of the hallways, and then into a large room where Bastion shut the door softly.

They set Zane into a chair, and Alexis was at his side instantly.

Aster stared sadly at her.

"Zane? Zane, can you hear me?" she asked. "Za--"

Her call was cut short by a hand wrapping around her throat. She was cut off with a short, strangled gasp. Everyone jumped to their feet, but didn't dare move any further. Zane's large hand was wrapped almost all the way around Alexis's thin, frail neck.

She gasped for air.

"_You_ did this!" he hissed darkly.

_Hell Kaiser..._ Alexis thought.

"You awakened him, you made him remember who he was! Think at what you've done. By remembering and wanting to live as he was, he will once again learn the pain and suffering that the loss of a duel brings! _I_ was the escape to that pain, Alexis Rhodes. Will you be willing to cope with the shell he became after losing to _him_?!" Hell Kaiser growled, jerking his head at Aster.

Aster met his gaze with an icy cold stare.

Alexis was attempting to pull away and get more air into her lungs than Hell Kaiser's furious grip would allow. Then, she stopped as she listened to his words. Her mouth moved, but none of the words that came out where audible.

"Speak louder, woman!" Hell Kaiser roared.

Alexis took a strangled breath inwards. "He... won't be like that. Zane understands now. He has friends and family that he can rely on. Through all this, he understands that becoming what he did, you, hurt all of us. Zane never wanted that. He always cared about us, even though he never said anything. Hurting us was never his intention." she took another difficult breath.

"Hell Kaiser, you were born from Zane's fear and shock of losing. You would fight with everything you had in order to keep winning. In a way, it was your way of protecting yourself. You just wanted to win, and keep yourself from feeling what you did. There was never anything wrong with wanting to win." she said quietly.

"S-silence!" Hell Kaiser shouted, shaking her.

Alexis choked. "Zane... please come back." she whispered. Tears formed in her eyes. They slid down her cheeks, landing on Hell Kaiser's hand. He gave a gasp, and his grip loosened slightly. Streams of tears flowed from Alexis's eyes, unchecked. "Come back to me. Zane, come back to me. _Please_."

She leaned forward, surprising Hell Kaiser into letting go.

Her lips touched Hell Kaiser's forehead tenderly. Then she broke away.

Hell Kaiser was silent, and his eyes were wide and shocked.

Then the flickering began. Teal to blue-green, teal, blue-green, and back again.

He began to groan and tremble. Alexis gasped, and supported him by holding his shoulders. By this time, everyone else had sensed the danger was over. They ran over, and Atticus held his friend tightly.

Zane gasped and trembled more. He opened his eyes, half teal, half blue-green. Still battling. His eyes rested on Alexis's worried face. A tear slipped down her cheek. He reached a shaking hand up, and wiped the tear away. "Don't... cry." he whispered. "I hate it when you cry."

Blue-green.

* * *

**(A/N:)** This is the second to last-ish chapter. I drew things out unecessarily long, I know. But it made me feel nice. Also, the battle between the teal and blue-green thing symbolized Zane and Hell Kaiser fighting for control. Thus... the blue-green thing at the end. And if you still don't know what I mean, my gosh, man. Read the chapter!

**1)** That monster's attack name is just something completely based off of my messed-up imagination. It isn't real.

**2)** Card-age. My own word. Pronounced card-ige. Like cardilage, just without the 'il' part. Ya know?

Also, I'm thinking of having one last part in here. Part of the last chapter (the next one). Around this time, Alexis should be around 17. Zane should be around 19. That is why, the next chapter will have about a four year or so time gap.And after that time gap (in the next chapter) I will attempt have what is commonly called: smut. I assume that this is the universal fanfiction word for sexual intercourse, as I have seen it used several times as such. I am warning you now. If you are young and have never read these things, then um... just don't read mine. If you want to, then by all means. I will not be held accountable for a misconception, as I am quite naive about these things myself.

For those of you who have read these kinds of things before, then I might disappoint you as well. This is, honestly, my first time attempting to write something like this. This will not be: "Hey, let's bang each other in a really obnoxious way until we produce enough offspring to out-multiply a rabbit's. For those of you who don't know, rabbits have sex like there is no tomorrow, and produce babies like the plague. This will be something like more timid and gentle.

This portion of the next chapter, of course, all depends on what you people want. Just say yes or no. I will keep tally, and then say so in the next chapter. Thank you for your support all these chapters, and I'm sorry for the abrupt ending and the enormous time gaps between chapters.

_-PurificationArrow_


	12. Epilogue

_April 4, 2008_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this anime, or any of its characters.

**Title:** Baby Come Back to Me

**Author:** PurificationArrow

**Rated:** Teen

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Summary: **Alexis has entered the Pro Leagues with some help from powerful friends in order to win her way to the top and face off against the new Zane Truesdale. Along the way she experiences new friends, new loves, and everything in between. But between it all, will she still manage to keep sight of what's important?

**Notes:** This chapter is rated **"M"** for sexual content. Albeit, probably not very good sexual content, but it is there nonetheless. Read at your own discretion, but please not that I have indeed warned you.

_Italics_ – _Thoughts and emphasis on words_

**Bold **- **chapters**

**Bold and Underline** - **author's note**

Normal – Well, everything else

**Epilogue**

* * *

**This chapter contains sexual content in it. If you are too young or immature to view something like that, then please read no further. The story will work out either way, with or without this epilogue. Read at your own discretion, but please not that you have indeed been warned.**

* * *

"Thanks for your help, we appreciate it."

"No problem at all, Mr. Truesdale, Ms. Rhodes. I'm glad to help. Also, I'm terribly sorry about the unfortunate incidence. We were not expecting a reservation of such a large scale. Please forgive me."

"It's really alright. We'll be fine. Goodnight."

_Click_

"... Well, this is awkward." Alexis said in a flat voice.

Zane crossed his arms, and shut his eyes. His mouth was set into a grimace. "It is." he agreed.

The two of them had just been to a dueling tournament match where Zane was dueling. Naturally, he won. Alexis threatened to let the public know that Zane Truesdale, formerly known as Hell Kaiser, could actually smile. And goodness knows Zane couldn't have her ruining his reputation. Blackmail it was.

As for the current situation, they are alone in a hotel room.

More specifically, a hotel room with one bathroom--shared, one couch--shared, one breakfast/lunch/dinner bar--shared, and best of all... one bed.

Zane sat on a chair at the bar area, while Alexis made herself comfortable on the couch. Their suitcases lay untouched where they had put them, in front of the door.

Alexis turned to the Truesdale. "How did this happen? I thought our reservation had already been made in advance."

The young man ran a hand through his long teal colored hair. A sure sign of agitation and discomfort from the Truesdale. "I haven't the slightest clue. But..."

"Would he really?"

"You know the answer, Alexis."

"... yes."

"Exactly."

"Dammit Atticus." they both mumbled at the same time.

Alexis leaned back against the couch. Zane turned and quietly watched her. "He always does this. How he manages to convince the hotel owners to give us a single room (honeymoon suite--but Alexis didn't include that), I'll never know."

Zane gave a shrug, and got up. "It might help that he's got extremely close ties with Pegasus, _and_ he's your manager."

"Yeah, just maybe."

Silence.

Then Alexis gave a snicker, "I'll rat him out later." she said.

Zane went to the window, and stared out it. Alexis, who was sitting on the couch, could feel the warmth from his body radiate all around her. She felt her heart pick up speed, and blood rush to her face. Miraculously, she kept her breathing even.

Recap time.

Four years have passed by since Alexis defeated Hell Kaiser, and set the real Zane Truesdale free.

Since then, she has stayed with him constantly. He made a steady recovery, and resumed dueling with the help of Alexis, Jaden, Atticus, and Syrus. Zane returned to the Pro Leagues, and played his first match using the duel disk Alexis had been wearing when she defeated him.

Jaden entered the Pro Leagues as well, and has tied for the championship with Zane, as well as Alexis. He graduated Duel Academy a Slifer, claiming that he preferred it that way... plus, he looked better in red. All in all, Jaden is the same as always, except for the fact that he is much more popular with the females than he is comfortable with.

Syrus improved his dueling skills drastically, and while he did not enter the Pro Leagues, he became his elder brother's manager. As a side note, he managed to hit a growthspurt. Syrus now stands just a few inches shorter than his brother, and has gotten much fanmail, occasionally accepting one.

Atticus declined the offer to join the Pro Leagues, saying that it was too much work and pressure for a laid-back, "beautiful" soul as himself. Atticus became his baby sister's manager, calling her Lexi to the public, earning his smacks quite often. He visisted the abandoned dorms one last time before he left the academy, finally managing to reconcile with Professor Banner, the one who had first thrust him into the world of the Shadow Realm. More often than Alexis and Zane would enjoy, he makes various attempts to bring the two of them together.

Chazz joined Pegasus's company as a dueling instructor and spokesperson. The Princeton claims that he accepted Pegasus's offer merely because Jaden had phrased some words which irritated him enough to accept. Though everyone knows that he enjoys his job. Word is that he is to be engaged to a beautiful, rich, and fiery tempered young duelist. He denies it, but his face becomes red when mentioned.

Bastion Misawa also joined Pegasus's company, assuming the position of head of the science department. It his the genius's job to make sure everything is running efficiently. His group believes that they are close to developing a new style of interactive dueling. Bastion brags that his group is much more advanced than Chazz's. Naturally, Chazz argues. Despite their constant bickering, they are best friends, and manage to support one another.

As for Alexis and Aster Phoenix, their happy ending was a much more bumpy road than their friends'.

_"A-Aster... I'm sorry. I really am." Alexis whispered. Hot tears burned her eyes painfully, and a lump was rising in her throat._

_Silver hair swished as the prodigy shook his head. "No, no it's fine. I understand, Alexis. Please don't feel badly. This was my choice, and I was the one who decided to fall in love with you. I don't regret it. You know why I love you, and I won't ever stop feeling sad about this."_

_Alexis gave a sobbing gasp._

_"But I know that as much as you care for me, Zane has always been that special person to you. I acknowledge that. I know that it was hard for you to stay with me, and yet love Zane at the same time when he was Hell Kaiser. I... I care for you too much. I'll let you go, Alexis. I d-don't want to, but..." Aster trailed off and clenched his fist, fighting back a wave of aching that attacked his chest fiercely._

_Alexis reached a hand out to him, but pulled back. No, she decided. If she did that, then he would feel even more pain than he already did. It would push him even farther. She cared about him as well, and she wouldn't do that to him._

_"Aster, really, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ever asked you for your help," she whispered. "Still, I'm glad. You're a slightly arrogant, egotistical jerk a lot of the time,"_

_Aster made a face. "That's a little harsh." he muttered, but a sad, coy smile was slipping from out of the corners of his mouth. Aster's blue eyes glowed with sadness, but acceptance. He knew what was about to happen._

_"You're also kind, and a good person. We care for each other, but just not in the way that would work. In a sense, we were both children then. We know better now, so I'm sorry." Alexis whispered._

_She turned, and walked away from him._

_A tear fought its way to her eyes, but she stared up at the sky, forcing it back. "I'm sorry."_

So very sorry_._

"Alexis, are you all right?"

A deep voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Mm, what?" she blinked, shaking her head out of her stupor.

Zane leaned back, and rocked onto his heels. He had been kneeling in front of her, feeling her forehead for hints of a fever. While he was joking about it, Alexis was sure, he had been concerned at the same time too.

"You... you looked like you were about to _cry_," he said looking away and straightening up. "And you know I hate it when you do that."

Alexis smiled. She knew why she had made her choice. She felt it in her bones, and her body. Zane was always there for her, to give her comfort, to be her friend, to love her. That was why he was her choice.

Zane smiled back, and leaned in. He put a hand out to Alexis, and she took it. The Truesdale pulled her gently to her feet, turned her around, and wrapped his long arms around her slim waist. He buried his face into her blonde hair, and closed his eyes.

Alexis placed her hands atop his, as they encircled her warmly.

The boy--correction, 23-year old young man, began rubbing his thumb in circles on her stomach.

The 21-year old young woman instantly felt heat pool in her abdomen. A sudden gasp escaped her mouth, and she covered the offending mouth, flushing.

Zane gave a low chuckle, and he bent over, his lips gently skimming the area around her cheek and ear.

His cool breath sent shivers running up and down Alexis's spine. He knew she hated it when he did this to her, but the good thing about doing it, was that she froze every time he did.

Now to specify things, they are both in their early years still, and hormones are very much awake, especially at this particular moment.

Even so, they both have a little thing called self-control. Nothing has happened, and nothing will happen... until maybe tonight.

Alexis breathed in his scent. She was almost always in his company, but his scent never ceased to amaze her. He smelled like the outdoors, despite him being pale. And it had been a while ago that she had dismissed the thought from her head that Zane's slim arms had no muscle. Strands of teal hair fell onto Alexis's shoulder, silky and smooth.

Zane gently, but firmly, removed Alexis's hands from her mouth, and lowered his lips onto hers. He backed her away from the couch, until they thumped into the wall, and Alexis was trapped.

Zane reached a hand up, and held her chin in place. His mouth wandered, and breathed gently on her earlobe.

A jerk, like electricity coursed through her body at once. Again, the heat began to gather and rise. This man was going to be her end, not that she minded at this point, of course. He trailed his nose from her ear and down to her collarbone where kiss and suckle gently.

Then, a quiet and low moan escaped her throat.

Her hands combed through his hair, jagged as it looked, but it was smooth as silk. Heat attacked her body, not just from her own growing desire in her stomach, but from Zane's body heat.

Then the Truesdale stopped. Alexis gave a gasp, and began to recatch her breath, as she had lost it in Zane's antics.

His mouth descended upon hers once more, licking her lips, asking. With a hitched breath, Alexis kissed back, welcoming her lover's wandering tongue. It moved with such caution, but with the confidence that she loved about Zane. It explored her mouth, left for a quick breath, and then attacked again.

Zane's mouth vanished suddenly from her own.

Alexis blinked several times, her mind scrabbling for a hold on just what was happening at this point. "Alexis, are you really all right with this? I won't force you into it." he said.

By now, Alexis was thinking better again. She placed a tender kiss along his jawbone, causing him to suck in a breath. "I'm fine, Zane." she said.

That was invitation enough. Since their first kissing session, need and desire had begun to grow.

Nodding quietly, Zane proceeded.

His hand slipped up underneath her shirt, and skimmed her stomach, just barely touching her breasts. She gave a hitched breath, attempting to regroup her thoughts.

"You're _sure_?"

"Yes."

In a flourish, Zane's shirt was off and gone, fluttering towards the ground. Alexis felt her mind swim. His chest was a myriad of muscles and masculinity, and it was sucking the breath out of her. He came at her again, the restraints on himself beginning to snap.

Effortlessly, he lifted her, while kissing her passionately, and set her gently on the bed. In a flash, Zane was looming over Alexis, his lips fighting hungrily with Alexis's. Her shirt was riding up, and her pale stomach drew him in like a moth. He reached farther up her shirt, he cupped her breast in his hand, quickly becoming irritated with the fabric of her bra.

Alexis arched her back as soon as she felt his hand come into contact with her breast. The only thing that her mind was processing right now was to mewl in lust, her body's needs begging for more. There was a ringing in her head. She could feel his touch become slightly harsher, and she could only assume that he was about to lose it.

He did.

Zane lifted his mouth from hers for the briefest of seconds to swipe her cotton shirt from her body. Her shoulders and stomach were clearly exposed now, and Alexis could feel goosebumps rise on her arms in protest to the sudden cold in the air. Zane breath began to grow harsh and slightly ragged. He dipped his head and nuzzled at the valley of her breasts.

Alexis made a sound in response to this. Her hands explored his muscular back and shoulders. Though with difficulty, Alexis opened her eyes, and saw the same amount of desire, waxing Zane's eyes over in a sheen.

The young man slipped his tongue out and began tormenting Alexis's breasts, slipping underneath the bra, and then retreating. The guerilla tactic.

A moan escaped her lips. She felt her control also beginning to slip. She began to scrabble at the single clasp on her bra. Her mind was awhirl now, refusing to even think about the embarassment she would normally have been feeling. Alexis felt the pressure on her chest release, as the white bra fell away.

A growl, full of lust escaped Zane's throat as he leaned in like a predator. He suckled at her right breast, running his tongue in quick, rough circles around her nipple. His other hand massaged and caressed her left breast, rolling that nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. Alexis's moans and groans became incoherent, as did Zane's. They had been pushed back to moaning and gasping like beasts, albeit beasts in heavy heat.

He was leaning on her now, but just barely refraining from lowering all his weight on her.

Alexis could feel his arousal on her thigh, and a hard lump in his pants persistently moved up and down in a mesmerizing pattern on her leg.

Zane switched breasts, repeating to the other what he had done to one of them. Alexis gave a gasp as his hands began to wander down her shorts and skim the lining on her underwear.

Their eyes connected, although Zane was still busy with his hands and mouth elsewhere. In a cataclysmic moment, a message was sent between them. Fear and slight hesitation flickered in their eyes, but after a brief agreement, it was decided.

Slowly, tantalizingly, Zane lowered the ever hardening lump in his pants to her area.

* * *

The following day, Atticus was meeting Alexis and Zane in the hall of the hotel.

They were slightly late, but the brunette shrugged. They had time before the flight to the next tournament match.

A bell rang, and Atticus looked up. The doors to the elavator were opening, and Alexis and Zane were appearing. As they approached, Atticus saw a glow in Alexis's eyes that hadn't ever been there before. When his eyes rested on Zane, he grinned mirthfully.

Alexis walked past him, but only after smacking him soundly on the back of the head.

He walked alongside Zane, and leaned in to whisper to his best friend. "D'you use protection--oof!"

Zane's clenched fist hit Atticus's stomach, hard. Atticus's hands came up, and Zane pulled his hand away, but left a small plastic wrapper. Before he joined Alexis in the waiting limo, he grunted to his best friend, "It came in handy."

Atticus laughed loudly.

It was the type of laugh that made people wonder just what in the world could cause even Atticus Rhodes to laugh in such a frightening manner.

* * *

**(A/N:) **Thank you all for your support throughout the course of this story. I'm sorry it took such a long time, and I'm sorry I won't really be writing any more of these stories. Nevertheless, it was a fun experience. Interesting especially, for this last chapter. I had to read other fanfictions with sexual content in it a little bit to help me get a better focus on just what the heck I was writing about. I hoped you enjoyed the story overall. And as a goodbye present to this story, **_please_** review as well! Thank you, readers!

_-PurificationArrow_


End file.
